Crossing The Line
by Luc91
Summary: They both knew this relationship was wrong but yet it hadn’t stopped them from acting upon their feelings. To everyone else this relationship would be seen as wrong. How will they cope when their secret is revealed? Troyella. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Introduction

**Crossing the Line**

_Summary: They both knew this relationship was wrong but yet it hadn't stopped them from acting upon their feelings. To everyone else this relationship would be seen as wrong. How will the two cope when their secret is revealed? Troyella._

**A/N: This is just a short introduction to a new idea I had. I'm not sure about this story so please R&R and let me know any thoughts you have. Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Introduction

It was Saturday afternoon in a very dull and miserable Albuquerque, New Mexico. For the past two days it had been raining none stop. To most young people, this would be bad seeing as they had just started their summer vacation and it meant that unless they wanted to get wet, there wasn't a lot they could do but yet for one 19 year old it couldn't get any better for him.

Troy Bolton lay in the bed that had become all too familiar to him; the bed he had been sneaking into join its occupier for the past 3 months that his parents and none of his friends would have even been able to figure out (I hope that made sense). Turning to his side he watched the brunette beauty try to catch her breath as they lay next to each other after expressing their love to each other. Looking at her, Troy couldn't get over how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girl to love him but yet he always knew he wouldn't be able to call her his for a while yet. You see their relationship had to remain a secret because to everyone else this whole relationship would be seen as wrong. Seeing her turn her head, Troy moved closer to her again and wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent as he kissed the top of her head softly. The feelings they had for one another were ones they had tried to deny and ignore but right now being alone like they were, Troy was glad that they had given in to their feelings after so long trying to deny them. As he lay there with her in his arms, he thought back to the day they met and just how much their relationship had developed since then.

You may be thinking why exactly this relationship was so wrong? The reason this relationship was so wrong was because Gabriella Montez was his 24 year old teacher he was in love with.

**

* * *

****A/N: I know this is short but it's just an introduction. I just want to say I know this has a similar theme to 'Older Guy' with the whole age gap but I thought it would be interesting to try a story where Gabriella is the elder one and the situation was very different. Please review and let me know whether I should continue this or just delete it. I do accept constructive criticism but no flames please. Thanks!**


	2. University of Albuquerque

**Crossing The Line**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Since most people thought that the age gap wouldn't really have that big of an impact, I'm going to do my original idea that I changed because I thought wouldn't work where Troy at the time in the introduction is 19 because he would then be 18 when they met and Gabriella 24 so that she would be 23 just to clear that up. Please R&R! No flames because if you don't like don't read! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – University of Albuquerque

It was a warm afternoon in September and at a local university, University of Albuquerque, there was a buzzing atmosphere. It was the first day back for most students. For 18 year old Troy Bolton, today was his first official day at the University of Albuquerque since they were all freshmen. Walking towards his first class with his best friends, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor, the four of them were all studying physical education as a back-up while keeping their basketball up in hope of getting drafted into a team eventually.

"How are my little brothers doing?" 20 year old Janelle Bolton asked walking up to Troy.

"Fine until you appeared saying that. Come on Janelle, I mean I'm 18 now; I don't want you calling me little brother. It's embarrassing." Troy told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Not going to happen. You'll always be my little brother no matter what." Chad and the other guys snickered as Troy groaned. "Fine I get the message. I'm going. I'll see you guys around." Janelle walked off leaving the guys alone again.

"My sister is the worst." Troy complained as they carried on finding their classroom.

The four of them were all sat chatting when they saw an elder man walk in along with a young exotic looking brunette.

"Dude check out that new professor. Man she's hot." Chad said nudging Troy who shook his head.

"I'd take a piece of that any day." Jason said as the three laughed apart from Troy who could see she was a rather attractive person but he always treated girls with respect and wouldn't even talk like that about them with his mates. He believed it was disrespectful. Also the fact when he used to and his older sisters, 28 year old Christina Bolton and Janelle, would start giving him a lecture how girls deserved respect and soon found it was much easier to not even bother saying anything around and listen to them rather than keep giving them a reason, not that they had ever needed one, to have a go at him.

"Good morning students and welcome to the University of Albuquerque, home of the Red Hawks. I'm Coach Owen Michaels, head of basketball as some of you may already be aware. I'd like to introduce our new professor who you will all most likely get to know a lot better, Ms Montez. She is the daughter of the famous basketball player, Tony Montez so she will certainly know what she is talking about with everything. I'll leave you all now and once again everyone welcome." Coach Michaels walked out as Gabriella placed her bag down on the desk behind her.

"Good morning everyone, as Coach Michaels said I'm Miss Montez or if you really have a problem calling me that, Gabriella will do." Gabriella introduced as Troy smiled. _Obviously such a beautiful name for someone so stunning,_ Troy thought as she continued. "I think it's probably best we just get to know each other a bit better first today." Everyone went round and briefly introduced themselves. "Ok well do any of you have any questions?" Gabriella asked as a boy at the back raised his hand. "Yes."

"Are you sure you are old enough to be teaching because you look about the same age as us?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yes. Thank you I'm glad you think that but amazingly I am 23." Gabriella answered as they carried on.

After all Troy's morning lessons were done, he parted from the other guys while he went for a walk around the campus. He knew it already a bit since Christina had attended the same university 10 years ago and Janelle being there. Plus the fact he knew the area surrounding it all too helped. Just as he was walking back, he saw someone drop all their books. Being the guy he was, Troy walked over to help but a small smile played on his lips when he saw it was Gabriella. Picking up one of her books that had landed furthest away from her, he moved forward as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm such an idiot. I really do have too much stuff and it doesn't help being new and keep getting lost." Gabriella shook her head as he handed her the last book. "Troy right?" He nodded.

"Troy Bolton. Where are you heading because if you're lost I'm pretty good at sending people in the right direction since I have had two older sisters attend this school, the one is still here." He told her as she looked down at her timetable.

"I'm looking for the gym. Yeah amazing isn't it, I don't even know which way it is I have to go to the gym. I was fine being in that area but now I've moved I'm lost." Troy laughed as she rambled on.

"You are actually in the completely wrong side of the campus. You want me to show you?" Troy offered.

"I'm sure I'll be ok if you could tell me which direction. I don't want to bother you." Gabriella quickly told him.

"It's fine. I'm heading that way now because I have to go meet up with some of my friends so I don't mind taking you." Troy assured her as she smiled.

"Thanks. I really am no good with my sense of direction apart from on a court." Gabriella gratefully allowed him to lead her back.

"You play basketball then?" She nodded.

"Hard not to when your dad is Tony Montez, one of the greatest players of all time."

"I know, he is one of my idols and right now thinking about it, it feels really weird walking with his daughter because I mean you are him in a way. No offense." Gabriella looked at him confused. "It's just since being young, I always told my dad I wanted to be just like Tony Montez and now to be so close to someone who is so close to him is bizarre." Troy explained amazed.

"Well who knows but if this team is any good I might just have to persuade him to come check it out. I take it you are going up for the team then? How long you played?" Gabriella asked.

"I've been playing practically since I could walk. My best friend, Chad, and I have grown up together playing it. I was captain at my old high school." Troy told her as they got closer to the gym.

"Ah so you were pretty good then? I mean if you were captain you must have been pretty special to have that honour." Troy smiled.

"I guess. I don't really think of it like that." Gabriella nodded as they stopped.

"Thanks for all your help Troy and I'll see you tomorrow in class." Troy opened the door for her since her hands were still full of books as she walked off.

"Dude you are so lucky. How did you get so close to her?" Jason asked as Chad, Jason and Zeke appeared.

"Come on let's go." Troy walked off smiling and ignoring his friends still amazed at how amazing Gabriella seemed to be. If only Troy knew everything else that was about to start for him and his new teacher.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit short but the chapters will hopefully get a lot longer as I get more into the story. If you have any ideas as to what you want to see happen, I welcome all and will try to work with them. Please review! Thanks!**

**Oh btw this story won't be updated that often because I am focusing on my other ones more and I don't have very much time to write anymore but I'll try and update asap! **


	3. The Team Tryouts

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated but I'm trying to figure out more how to do this story because I'm not sure still how to get it to where I'm going while making it somewhat believable. Can I just check though that people are still reading this and I shouldn't just discontinue this because I'm not sure? Please R&R! No Flames! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the plot!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Team Tryouts

It was a week later and Gabriella sat in the stands with her mother who had come to check the team. Gabriella had tried to ask her father to come but he was too busy elsewhere to attend so Gabriella and her mother decided to come check out how good the Red Hawks where since they knew pretty much as much as you could know about basketball having listened to Gabriella's father go on about it so much.

"Mom do you ever wonder what it would have been like if dad wasn't as famous as what he was and still is? I mean wasn't it hard for you to have to go through feeling the pressure from dad?" Gabriella asked as her mother, Ramona, who shrugged a little.

"I think the fact when your father and I met he was already pretty well known for being an up and coming star, I to be prepared for it after your father warned me. Yeah I do wish we could have had a lot more time to ourselves at the beginning of our relationship but because we would be followed a lot of the time we found it hard and nearly gave up on our relationship because we both knew how hard on the other one it was but you want to know why we never did?" Gabriella nodded. "Because we loved each other that we knew we may be hurting at the time because of the media but it would of hurt a hell lot more if we had of backed out. We wanted to prove how much we loved each other and that's when you were accidentally conceived but neither one of us would have changed it at all because we knew you would represent just how much we loved each other and you." Gabriella smiled as she hugged her mom. "Besides it was always more fun when we had an argument because I would just take his card and max it out buying stuff I didn't need plus when I was pregnant too I would threaten to leave him even though I knew I never would." Gabriella laughed at her mom. She knew that was some of the traits she had inherited from her mom to; the stubbornness and the love of going on a good spree when she was down.

"You know one day I hope I can find a decent guy who loves me and I can love the way you and dad do." Gabriella admitted.

"I do too sweetheart." Gabriella and Ramona watched as players walked out of the locker rooms and onto the court. There were several other people sat around Gabriella and Ramona, some coming to offer support to friends or partners out there while others just came because they had nothing better to do. Ramona watched as Gabriella's eyes seemed to be following one player carefully. Following her daughters gaze she looked down to the court to see a good looking young man with sandy coloured hair and piercing blue eyes that stuck out even to her from up there. She watched as the young man sent a smile at her daughter and her daughter return it along with a nod. "Who is he?"

"Huh? Who?" Gabriella watched her mom roll her eyes as Gabriella looked at her confused.

"That young man you just smiled at." Gabriella smiled.

"His name is Troy Bolton. He is one of my students in my class. He helped me earlier when I dropped all my stuff and was lost. He is a huge fan of dad's. He told me that he knew his way around because he had two sisters come here and that he came from a local high school, East High. He was captain at his old school so I assume he must be good. I told him that I might try and get dad to come to a game one day." Gabriella explained as Ramona nodded.

"He must be special or something if you remember his name already and all that other stuff." Ramona commented as Gabriella looked at her mom.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing I'm just saying. You seem to know him pretty well considering you have only had him for one lesson and seen him a few times. Gabriella everything to you might seem very innocent but to an hormonal young man all this might give off the wrong impression just remember that. I just don't want you to get in trouble for something that could be very innocence." Gabriella frowned. Troy wasn't like most 18 year olds she had met, was he?

Troy was talking to the guys when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning around he smiled seeing Gabriella sitting up in the stands with an older looking her next to her. Troy knew that it was Ramona Montez from the news articles he had seen on her dad. He sent a smile at Gabriella and suddenly felt like he could really do this when she returned it.

"I think our Troy has a crush on that Montez teacher babe." Jason said as the other sniggered while Troy rolled his eyes.

"No I just think she is a pretty cool person but I do not have a crush on her." Troy defended as the others looked at him. "What? I don't. She's our professor." Troy sighed knowing they weren't going to shut up about it so he walked off. He couldn't like his teacher, right?

**(Since I know nothing about basketball I'm skipping the tryouts.)**

Troy walked out of the gym after they were all told they would find out tomorrow who made it and who didn't.

"You did really well in there. Keep it up and in a few years I'm sure you will be a pro. You could soon be up there." Troy smiled as he saw Gabriella walk out with her mom.

"Thanks." Gabriella nodded as she walked off with her mom. Troy watched as she walked off and he knew that there really was something special about her but the chances of someone like him finding out would just what it was he knew was impossible. After all he was only a student and all he would ever been seen as to her...

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry it's short. I'll try and update sooner next time but I start school again Thursday so I won't have much time to write anymore. Please review! Thanks!**

_**Next chapter: This Can't Come Out. **_

****

**Btw please can you go read and review**Jelsi4Life's fic _'Everyday'_ **since they need a few more reviews before they will update. Thanks**


	4. This Can’t Come Out

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter although with each chapter they are dropping so please take a minute to review and let me know what you think of the story. I'm not going to discontinue since people seem to want me to continue it so I'll keep going for now. I'm going to aim to update this story at least once a month since I have so many going and with school work on top I don't have that much time. Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: Why would a sixteen year old own successful movies like HSM 1 & 2? I wouldn't mind owning Zac Efron though ... sigh in my dreams maybe**_

* * *

Chapter 3 – This Can't Come Out

The next day, Troy and the other guys, and Janelle who insisted on going with them too mainly just to annoy her brother though, were on their way to the gym to find out who had made the team when they stopped seeing the coach talking to Miss Montez or Gabriella to Troy and another man who had their back to them.

"Oh hey guys, the list is up if you want to go check." The coach shouted seeing the four boys standing at the edge not wanting to interrupt.

"Thanks coach." Zeke called back as he followed Troy, Chad and Jason to the board. Janelle stayed back. Troy looked at the bored seeing as he was at the front and turned back to the others grinning after reading the notice.

"We made the team." All the guys slapped hands. Janelle squealed happily as she ran and hugged her brother who pushed her off glaring as she smirked and hugged the other guys too.

"Don't be late to practise next week." Coach Michaels told them as Troy and Gabriella grinned at each other but it didn't go unnoticed by Janelle picking up on something that seemed to be there between the two.

"Hey Troy can you four come here please. Your other friend can come too." Gabriella said as Troy shrugged and walked over to her. "Troy Bolton I would like you to meet my father, Tony Montez." Gabriella introduced as Troy's jaw dropped as did the others as they realized they were standing there meeting one of their idols. "Dad this is the guy I was telling you about after the trials the other day. These are also some of his friends and fellow teammates from East High, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. You should really see them, they have a few moves that would even rival some of yours." Tony offered Troy his hand as Troy shook it in shock as he did the same with Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Montez. This is my sister Janelle. She too is a fan of yours." Troy spoke after recovering from the shock. Tony nodded at her and Gabriella smiled at her politely.

"Please call me Tony. Mr Montez sounds so formal." Troy nodded. "So my daughter tells me you were captain of the wildcats?" Troy nodded again. "I heard you lead your team to back to back championships. Pretty impressive and being awarded MVP for the season both times is very remarkable."

"I can't take all the credit. My friends and fellow teammates here all played an important part in helping because I wouldn't have got anywhere without them." Troy explained as they carried on talking for a little while with Tony.

"It was nice meeting you guys but I have to go know. I hope to see some of these impressive moves you've mentioned soon since it looks like I will be back up here quite a bit. Nice to meet you Janelle, Owen let me know if you need any help and I'll try my best." Coach Michaels nodded as Tony turned to Gabriella. "I'll see you later sweetheart." Gabriella smiled as her father kissed her forehead before walking out with Coach Michaels.

"Wow." Troy breathed when Tony was out of sight. "Thanks for the warning." Gabriella shook her head at the playful glare he gave her.

"It's official. You are the most awesome teacher I've ever had." Chad declared as Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella and Janelle laughed.

"Yeah I agree with him for once. That was amazing. Your dad is awesome. I can't believe I just met Tony Montez." Zeke stated as Jason raised his hand and Chad pulled it down.

"What are you doing?! We're not in a class." Chad hissed.

"I'm too confused and in shock. I think I dreamt I just met Tony Montez." The five rolled their eyes at Jason. Janelle walked off hearing Jason's stupidness.

"I'll see you guys later in class. Congratulations for making the team." Gabriella smiled at them all and let her eyes stay on Troy longer before walking off. She knew the feelings she was feeling towards one of her students was illegal and she knew they had to stop.

The week passed quickly for Troy and the others. Since that day after Gabriella had left, Troy had hardly seen anything of Gabriella apart from in classes because she seemed to be avoiding him at all costs which confused Troy. Being Friday, Troy decided he wouldn't worry about it and would let it all go for the weekend. The only person who kept bringing it up though was Janelle who kept teasing him about having a crush on his professor.

Gabriella was sat at the table in her study in the house she shared with her parents since it was more like a small mansion than a house. As she was about to finish marking her last paper, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gabriella called as she watched her mother walk in looking annoyed. "What's wrong mom?" Gabriella asked dropping her pen on the desk and walking over to her mom.

"We have a problem. Your father just got a phone call from his old agent, Brian. Apparently the press have gotten hold of where we are again now but that's not the big deal just a warning to watch out for people following you around and trying to talk to you about things. The big problem is according to reports; one of your ex-boyfriends has gone to them with a story stating that your father attacked him while he was back in LA the other day and is completely battered and bruised because he broke up with you. Apparently he said your dad doesn't treat us right either and is going to make sure your dad gets 'what he deserves'. Brian reckons he is after another 15 minutes of fame and to get money." Gabriella's jaw dropped as she moved back to her chair.

"Who?"

"Lance Pitt." Gabriella groaned. Lance had never treated Gabriella right while they were in a relationship and only dated her during college because he wanted to get into all the parties and live the good life because of her father. After she broke up with him he always promised he would get her back and he would make her pay for breaking up with him because he 'loved' her.

"Where's dad?" Gabriella jumped up from her seat and made her way out of the room with her mom.

"He's outside shooting baskets trying to keep his mind off things." Gabriella nodded as she ran downstairs.

Tony Montez was aiming at the basket but just like every time he had tried he missed.

"Don't tell me my daddy is losing his touch?" Tony smiled as Gabriella walked over to him. "I'm sorry about Lance. If I could go back and turn him down as soon as he had of asked I would because I don't like to think of all the stuff he is making up about you." Tony hugged his daughter close to him.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you one bit. It's that jerk I hate. This just can't come out now because no matter what I say people will always make their own minds up and most people will believe that lowlife so I might as well just give up." Gabriella shook her head as she pulled back to look at her father.

"Dad you can't give up because that means he wins. I promise you now no matter what anyone ever says I'll always love you and so will mom and all our friends and family. People who know you will never believe that jerk and don't do anything just ignore him because that's what he hates most knowing people aren't bothered by things. Trust me even if this gets out we will get over it together as a family." Gabriella promised as she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"How did I end up with such a smart daughter?" Gabriella shrugged in her father's arms all the while still thinking about one blue eyed person in particular and how he and everyone else would react when this all comes out...

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry this chapter doesn't have much Troyella in but I needed to introduce her father and needed a bit of drama but I tried to add a little Troyella to keep you all happy. Please REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Btw if you haven't already, can you please check out my new co-write with ****Cole-rulez**** called 'Crash and Burn'. I have the link in my profile. Thanks. **


	5. The Party

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner but I've had bad writers block on how to do this chapter. I've finally figured it out and the next one so hopefully it will be up sooner than this one. Special thanks to ****Jayne07**** for her advice. Hope you like it! Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything but the plot. **_

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Party

A few weeks had passed and everyone was getting into the swing of things now. Troy and Gabriella had hardly spent any time together outside of classes since both were so busy and honestly, Troy found the more he was away from her, the more he was thinking about her. What Troy didn't know is that Gabriella was too finding it hard to stop thinking about Troy. Both would never admit it but knew themselves that some kind of feelings had been developed that they couldn't seem to fight off.

The four guys were in their dorm getting dressed since they had heard that there was going to be a huge party at one of their fellow team-mates mates' house.

"How much longer do you think he's going to be?" Zeke asked. Chad was taking an awful lot longer than the other three who were now waiting for him to go. Chad had told them that he wanted to look good tonight since he heard his old sweetheart, Taylor Mckessie, who he split with just before graduation was going to be there. Thankfully everyone knew it was an amicable split for both of them and were still pretty good friends.

"I have no idea but I do know we are going to miss this party if he doesn't get a move on and then Taylor will have gone." Jason said as the two nodded.

"Gosh stop moaning, you should like a group of girls." Troy looked at Zeke and Jason.

"Us, girls? Who is the one who has just taken over 90 minutes to get ready for a party insisting on showering first, doing your hair, choosing your clothes, what matches right and if it is the right look for wanting to impress your beloved Taylor and brushing your teeth so that your breath smells good?" Troy explained as Jason and Zeke smirked as Chad glared at him.

"Shut up Bolton. This is important to me so you better not make me mess this up." Chad warned as Troy shrugged and the three left.

Arriving at the party which was already in full swing, the four split; Chad going off to find his ex-girlfriend Taylor, Zeke and Jason to go see if they could go find their girlfriends, Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Neilson who were both in New York attending college but had come back home for a few days since they had a long weekend. Troy meanwhile made his way over to some of his other friends since the others left him.

"Hey man." Chris Matthews was a fellow team-mate who had also come from East High.

"Hey dude. Where are the others?" Chris asked.

"Gone to find their girls or in Chad's case win his girl back so I'm the gooseberry tonight." Chris laughed as he and Troy grabbed a bottle of beer of the table.

"We need to find ourselves some girls. You know I heard that there were going to be some hot older chicks here since Massey's (the random person holding the party) parent's didn't trust him with this party and asked some friends to keep an eye on him since he last time burnt their kitchen and that was part of the reason they moved to be closer to their friends and to move him away from his friends. We need to find these girls because apparently according to Massey they are hot." Chris told Troy who smiled.

"Good luck finding them. I think I'm just going to walk around and see some others. I'll find you later." Troy walked off as Chris shrugged and started dancing with some random girl who started grinding against him.

Troy was talking to some of his other friends. Troy was looking around thinking how crazy this party was with half the people dressed up and wearing masks which Troy found really weird. Just as he looked away, something caught his eye as he turned and saw a brown haired beauty walking past him wearing a small back mask covering her eyes and only revealing her big brown eyes. Troy couldn't believe how from just seeing her eyes how captivated by her he was. Leaving his friends he followed her and picked up a random mask not wanting to reveal his identity to the person if he got chance to talk to her. Troy had no idea why he was so desperate to talk to her but his heart seemed to ache as he followed her. He saw her slip outside and quickly put the mask over his eyes and walked over to where she was sitting next to the pool, taking her shoes off and letting them dangle over the edge in the water.

"Can I help you with something?" Troy was pulled from his thoughts as she spoke. It was one of the softest voices Troy had heard, the only one that spoke as soft was Gabriella.

"I just needed some fresh air. You know, the party being very crazy." The person nodded as Troy sat on the floor next to her and slipped his flip flops off and did the same as she was doing.

"Yeah. It's definitely crazy in there. I don't know how people do these things." The girl added as Troy nodded.

"I'm only here because my friends drag me to these things and people expect me to be there. I hate them really." Troy admitted.

"Well how about we get out of here since I don't know if I can stand being here much longer. I know I'm supposed to be watching over it but there are others in there that are capable of doing so." Troy agreed as they slipped their shoes back on and walked out the side gate and walked away from the noisy house.

Sitting down in a small diner, the two carried on talking about random things but neither one removed their masks not sure they wanted to reveal their identities in fear of them not wanting to be seen with them. So instead they were calling each other 'Ella and Alex'.

"So do you go to U of A?" Troy asked.

"Depends how you mean. Yeah I go but I'm not exactly a student." Troy didn't question her answer seeing how she obviously didn't want to talk about it. "I really should be getting home." Troy looked down at his watch and saw that it was 2.30am.

"Yeah I should too. How about I walk you home first?" Troy offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine." She declined politely.

"I insist. I don't want you to have to go back alone even if it's just a few steps away because you don't know who is around." 'Ella' nodded as they walked out, Troy letting her hold onto his arm.

About 15 minutes later, they came to a stop.

"This is me." Troy looked up at the huge house up the driveway.

"You certainly must be doing well for yourself." Troy commented smiling.

"It's my parents actually but because it's too big for just them and I'm on my own it just makes sense." Troy smiled as he listened to her soft voice. "Thanks for walking me back and just for tonight. I had more fun just being with you than at some wild party." 'Ella' smiled as their eyes stayed on each others.

"You're welcome." Troy whispered as he leaned down and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck making sure that there was virtually no space between their bodies as Troy held her in a secure grip with his arms around her waist. Pulling apart when the lack of oxygen became obvious, the two just stood there.

"That was nice." 'Ella' whispered.

"I know." Troy was running his finger softly over her cheek before moving it back up to the mask she was wearing. Stopping before removing it, he looked at her, almost as if asking for permission to remove it. Realizing what he wanted, she gave him a nod letting him know it was ok too. Troy slowly pulled the mask off her face and felt his stomach knot. There in front of him was Gabriella Montez, his teacher and now the girl he had just had the best kiss of his life with. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Troy suddenly held his breath feeling a small soft hand on his cheek. He knew Gabriella was about to remove his mask and right now he had no idea what she would say when she found out it was him.

Seeing Troy's reaction, Gabriella slowly lifted her hand to Troy's mask and removed it, gasping at who it was.

"Yeah exactly." Gabriella didn't say anything since she was too in shock. "I should go." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously after she didn't say anything. Walking a few steps he suddenly felt a hand pull on his wrist.

"Wait." Gabriella smiled as Troy nodded. "What happened just? I mean ... you're my student." Troy went to say something but was cut off.

"Yo Troy dude!" Gabriella and Troy looked across the street to see one of his classmates. "Ms Montez." Gabriella nodded. "Why aren't you at the party still?" The two realized he must of left since he had a girl on his arm who looked just as wasted as he did.

"I was but got bored." The guy nodded and carried on his way.

"We have to talk about what happened." Troy nodded. "Meet me here tomorrow and we can talk about all of this." Troy agreed as he left quickly after Gabriella let herself in.

That night, both couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared and how perfect it was and the sparks that were there, no matter how wrong it was feeling the feelings they felt. All they knew was that tomorrow was going to be an awkward day.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try and post the next one up sooner since I know where I'm going but I don't know a time frame yet, it'll be before the end of the month hopefully. Please review! Thanks!**

**Please can you go read kittykat0301 aka Rhianna's new story, 'Hate That I love You'. Thanks! **


	6. Controlling Feelings

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Told you this would be up sooner! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I'm not going to be able to update any other stories this weekend since I have too much homework and I'm not feeling well. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Nope still nothing **_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Controlling Feelings

The next morning, Troy woke up and quickly showered and changed wanting to get over to Gabriella as soon as he could to get this over with. Quietly, he crept through the living room where Chad and Taylor, who Troy had assumed Chad had made up with, along with Jason, Zeke and their girlfriends were all collapsed around the room fast asleep obviously not getting in till after 5am Troy guessed.

Walking up to the house, well small mansion, he was at yesterday, Troy let out a deep sigh as he rang the buzzer on the gates. If you didn't know, you would be able to guess who ever lived in this part of Albuquerque was rich.

"Hello may I help you?" Troy heard a female answer.

"Hi I'm Troy Bolton. I'm supposed to be meeting Gabriella." Troy shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah yes Mr Bolton, the one from U of A. You certainly made an impression on my husband and daughter. I'll just buzz you in and the door will be unlocked so just come on in." Troy smiled hearing, who he now assumed was Mrs Montez, the buzzer click.

Troy was greeted by Ramona Montez who had instructed him where Gabriella's room and study was since she knew Gabriella was still up there. Troy nervously walked towards her study room which was located next to her bedroom. Knocking on the door, he heard a faint 'come in' before walking in to see Gabriella at her desk marking some stuff.

"Hey." Troy spoke as Gabriella turned to him and smiled awkwardly, putting her pen down on her desk and getting up.

"Hi." The two stood there awkwardly looking at anything else in the room but each other not knowing how to start off.

"So..." Troy said trying to break the silence. "I'll just go."

"You aren't leaving till we've talked about this." Troy allowed Gabriella to grab his wrist to stop him from walking out and lead him over to the sofa in the room Troy could tell was set up as a casual room for her to hang out in or work. "What happened last night shouldn't have."

"I know. You're my teacher but last night I think I was just caught up in the moment that you could have been any girl." Troy stated as Gabriella looked at him.

"Just like another random girl? So you make a habit of kissing people you can't actually see properly?" Gabriella teased.

"No! I mean no. I mean you're not like a random girl ... I mean your different ... not bad different um good different." Troy stumbled over his words not knowing what to say for the best.

"So you fancy me?" Gabriella asked seeing him struggle.

"No! I mean yes! I mean no. You're beautiful and all but I don't like you like that." Gabriella laughed as Troy blushed.

"It's ok Troy. I know what you mean. How about we just forget everything ever happened and go back to how it has been?" Gabriella suggested as Troy nodded.

"That would be good." Looking at her now, Troy couldn't help feel his heart beat carry on soaring from the feelings he had for her. He knew this wasn't just some little crush. It was more than that. He knew it. All he wanted to do seeing her smile at her was kiss her again like the night before; being able to feel those sparks again; to feel her in his arms. It was then Troy concluded he was falling for his teacher. Hard.

"I'll see you on Monday then." Troy nodded as he looked back one last time before closing her door and walking downstairs.

"Bye Mrs Montez." Troy smiled as he saw her mom sitting on the front porch swing.

"Bye Troy. Nice to finally meet you."

"And you." Troy was about to walk away when she called him back again.

"Troy?" He nodded. "I don't suppose you know any people who would be willing to make new friends do you? It just gets a bit lonely here sometimes with Tony still working a lot doing interviews and specials and then Gabriella working, this house is pretty big for someone to be alone in most of the day." Troy smiled.

"I can introduce you to my mom sometime if you'd like since I'm sure she would be more than welcome helping you make friends since she seems to know everyone which is pretty scary sometimes because you can't get away with anything." Ramona laughed.

"Thanks Troy." He nodded and walked off just thinking about Gabriella.

After Troy had left her room, Gabriella locked the door behind him and slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest. She knew it was wrong but all Gabriella could think of was Troy and how much she loved him. Yes loved. She knew these feelings were too strong to be anything less. And that scared her.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella sighed hearing her mom's voice.

"Yeah?" Gabriella called through her door.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella smiled as she got up and unlocked her door. "Thanks. So what did Troy want? I've never known you give students your address before."

"I didn't exactly give him our address but last night I wasn't feeling too good at the party and he offered to walk me home and being so late and dark I let him. He just came over to see if I was ok today and ask me some stuff about dad." Gabriella lied. She knew her mom didn't fully believe her but she couldn't exactly tell her mom that she had kissed one of her students and actually enjoyed it.

"Oh ok. Well make sure you let him know when you see him on Monday I'm guessing that I said thanks for making sure you got back ok." Gabriella nodded. "He's a nice boy isn't he?"

"Yeah mom he is. Did you come up here just to talk about Troy?" Ramona smiled.

"No I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight since your dad will be back later?"

"Sure. I'm just going to go out for a walk since I need to clear my head a bit." Gabriella kissed her mom's cheek as she walked passed her, grabbing her jacket. What Gabriella couldn't see was the suspicious look her mom was giving her.

"There is something more going on with that girl and Troy and I don't like it one bit." Ramona mumbled.

Troy left the Montez's house and walked towards the familiar park he spent a lot of time in when he needed to clear his head. Troy loved the park because he found he could just be alone and enjoy some peace and quiet. Walking down to the small pond in the more secluded part of the park, Troy sat on the bench at the side and just watched the soft small ripples on the water caused from the slight breeze that was there.

"What am I doing falling for her? I mean she isn't interested in me because I'm just her student. How could she fall for someone like me?"

"You know talking to yourself makes you sound like you're going crazy little brother." Troy looked behind him and saw Janelle looking at him; a smirk evident on her face.

"What do you want Janelle?" Janelle walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"Who is she?" Troy gave her a 'what are you on about look'. "Don't be stupid I know that it's a girl who has gotten you all confused and I caught that last line so who is she? Do I know her?" Troy sighed. If there was something Janelle was good at it was picking up on when he was troubled and when he had girl trouble. She was even the one who first warned him about asking his first girlfriend out.

"Her name's Ella." Troy knew he would get out of it and if he didn't give a name Janelle wouldn't give up. Besides it wasn't like it wasn't the truth, just not the whole name. "She's so amazing but the thing is she could never like someone like me."

"Don't say that. I'm sure that if she has gotten you this wound up over your feelings for her then she feels the same way too. I mean I'm sure it's not like she has a boyfriend or someone already I'm guessing the fact you like her so much."

"Trust me if she had a boyfriend all ready that would make this whole situation somewhat easier. Janelle she's not exactly my age." Janelle looked at him confused.

"So she's younger? Troy please tell me you haven't fallen for someone completely too young for you?" Troy shook his head and laughed.

"Try the other way round." Janelle thought for a minute before her head darted to Troy.

"She's older?!" Troy nodded. "How much older?" Janelle asked almost not wanting to ask the question.

"She's 23." Troy answered.

"Wow my brother sure knows how to pick them." Troy looked at her. "Sorry. So there is five years difference between you? Wow. Not even I know what to say to that. Umm how do you know her?" Troy knew that once he answered the question his sister wasn't going to be happy.

"She's one of my teachers." Troy mumbled.

"She's what?! Troy she is your teacher and you know that teacher student relationships don't work. Students think they love their teacher but you aren't seen as anything more that a student to them. Troy you have to forget about her no matter hard and don't even try and think of acting on these feelings because you could get her in so much trouble. Wait it is definitely a she isn't it?" Troy threw his sister a 'are you stupid' look. "Ignore that. Troy I know I may seem harsh but I just don't want to see my baby brother get hurt. What you have is probably just some crush that will just go away when you meet someone your own age." Troy smiled. "Which teacher is it anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. She was just a cover one lesson and I have only spoke to her once." Troy lied.

"See, I don't think that is really enough to give any signs that she likes you." Troy nodded. "I have to go, sorry. I promised I would meet Christina to go baby shopping with her."

"It's ok. I'll talk to you soon. Thanks though for this but can you please not tell mom or dad?" Janelle nodded.

"Deal. Remember if you need to talk I'm here baby brother." Troy frowned at the name as Janelle laughed and walked off.

Gabriella was walking through the park when she noticed Troy sitting at one of the benches. She felt her heart speed up seeing him sitting there looking so confused.

"Mind if I join you?" Troy jumped at being disturbed.

"Uh yeah sure." Gabriella smiled as she sat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Needed to clear my head." Troy nodded.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't forget last night." Troy suddenly spoke. Gabriella went to talk but Troy cut her off. "I know I shouldn't. You're my teacher but what I felt was too strong to forget. I know I shouldn't be saying this but I can't keep quiet." Troy tensed when he felt her take hold of his hand with her small ones.

"I know that it's hard but we have to forget it. Troy, I've never really had to deal with this before and I don't know what I should do because whatever I do just feels wrong but this is the way it has to be. Being you're teacher I shouldn't say this, but you are special to me Troy and I want us to be friends because I know that we could have something good as just friends." Troy pulled his hand back.

"I don't think I can handle being just friends and you know what I'll make it easy for us, I won't bother you again and apart from in class I won't talk to you again." Gabriella felt a pang of guilt as she watched Troy walk off dejectedly, knowing that all she wanted to do was tell him to stop because she felt the same way too and didn't care what others thought but knew she couldn't. All Gabriella knew was she somehow had to learn to control her feelings before this got out of hand.

**

* * *

****A/N: You probably don't like me after that ending. Sorry but it had to be done. Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Ignored

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! I'm working on the next few chapters of The Social Worker and To Help a Friend but I've strained my right arm so I'm writing one handed half the time so I'll try and get them up as soon as I can and also I'm working on my chapter of my co-writes so I haven't got much free time with homework too. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Ignored

It had been 6 weeks since Troy and Gabriella had last spoke. Apart from the odd words in class exchanged, Troy would avoid Gabriella every time she attempted to speak to him. Gabriella was finding the pain of being not able to speak to Troy and be around him so difficult. Everyday her feelings for Troy were growing stronger and stronger and there was nothing she could do anymore to deny them.

"Alright that's it for today guys. I'll see you all next week. Have a good weekend." Gabriella dismissed her class and sighed watching Troy walk away not even glancing at her once.

"Hard day?" Gabriella turned to see one of the other professors from the university who she had gotten to know smiling at her.

"You could say that." Gabriella sat down at the desk in her room as Jayne (the other teacher) sat on the edge of the desk.

"Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener you know." Gabriella smiled at her and nodded.

"It's kind of complicated." Gabriella started.

"How?"

"He's the most amazing guy I have ever met that doesn't care who I am and who my father is. I kept telling myself I didn't feel anything for him but I was lying to myself. Alex kept trying to hold in his feelings in too but he admitted he couldn't and now he isn't talking to me." Gabriella explained as she thought back to that day in the park where they had last spoke.

"So this Alex guy you really like?" Gabriella nodded.

"I really like him but I know I've blown it. I just don't know what to do." Gabriella let her head drop to her desk as Jayne sighed and thought a few minutes before speaking.

"I'm sure if he is a good guy like you say he is then you should just talk to him about it." She advised.

"I don't think he would listen if I tried. I have tried talking to him but he just ignores me every time he sees me." Gabriella wished that things weren't so messed up and that things could be the same as they were before the kiss that ruined everything between her and Troy.

"I really don't know what to say other than keep trying. Make him listen to you. If he won't then you have to decide what you really want. I have to go before I'm late for my class. Call me if you need to talk more." Gabriella nodded as Jayne walked out and left Gabriella there deep in thought.

With Troy

Troy realized he had left his book in Gabriella's class and walked back to get it telling the others he would catch up with them later. Quietly he opened the door and saw Gabriella still in there with another teacher he had seen around.

"So this Alex guy you really like?" His head snapped up hearing the name he had given Gabriella on the night they kissed.

"I really like him but I know I've blown it. I just don't know what to do." He watched Gabriella place her head down on her desk. Deciding he didn't want to hear anymore, Troy grabbed his book of his desk quickly and walked back out hoping not to be seen by Gabriella.

Walking towards his old house, he couldn't stop thinking about whether Gabriella really meant what she said. What did this mean for them? Could he get her to actually admit her feelings to him or was she on about someone completely different and he was getting everything mixed up. There was only thing he could do and that was he would have to face her and get the truth.

"Troy?" Troy was pulled from his thoughts as he saw his mom standing there. He realized he must have been too busy thinking to realize he was outside his house.

"Hey mom." Troy hugged her.

"I forgot you were coming." Troy feigned hurt. "Don't start. We are going out to find something to wear me and Janelle because we've been invited round to the Montez's tonight. You are invited too so I don't know if you want to stay as you are or get changed. You're more than welcome to join us shopping." Troy looked at his mom like she was mad.

"Yeah little bro come shopping with us." Janelle said suddenly appearing behind Troy.

"Shopping? With you? No thanks." Janelle pouted.

"Aww come on do this one thing for your big sister and mom." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just be glad I don't have any more lessons this afternoon." Janelle grinned as Troy found himself being pulled away by his sister knowing that tonight was going to be the time he confronted Gabriella about her feelings.

Gabriella was helping her mom, who had become good friends with Lucille Bolton after Troy introduced them, with the dinner for that night. She knew Troy was most likely going to be there and Gabriella was dreading how awkward it might end up being for the two.

"Gabriella are you ok? You seem distracted sweetheart." Ramona asked as Gabriella looked back at her mom.

"Yeah I'm fine mom. Just tired." Ramona nodded as Gabriella left her mom to it and went to her room to lie down for a bit.

Troy found himself outside the Montez household once again but only this time he was joined by his family. His sister and dad were excited to be able to meet Tony again since they both loved him as a player and his mom couldn't wait to tell Ramona some of the latest news she had heard about others. Troy on the other hand was dreading this whole evening because he had made a decision that whatever happened tonight would make or break his future and whether or not Gabriella would be in it or not.

"Hey guys." Tony answered the door as Troy smiled along with the others as they walked in. Troy saw Gabriella standing by her mom near the kitchen door refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Ramona!" Lucille exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Jack would you like you join me outside and we can leave the women to it?" Tony laughed as Jack joined him and followed him outside as Janelle followed Lucille and Ramona into the kitchen while Gabriella and Troy stood there awkwardly.

"I'll be back in a bit Troy." Gabriella quickly said as she ran upstairs feeling too awkward. Troy followed her and stopped her before she shut her door fully.

"Please can we just talk?" Troy begged looking into her eyes as she sighed giving in and allowed him into her room. "Thanks."

"What do you want then?" Gabriella asked. For some reason she couldn't help feel uncomfortable being around him even though she knew she wanted to talk to him.

"I want to know if you feel anything for me? I really like you, maybe even love." Gabriella looked at him shocked.

"Love?" Gabriella whispered in shock.

"Love." Troy confirmed as he moved forward and kissed her again only for her to push him away. "Come on just admit it. You know you feel the same."

"You don't get it Troy! We can't do this! I'm your teacher for fuck's sake! I can't get involved with you!" Gabriella yelled as Troy stared at her unfazed.

"You tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll go. I'll leave you alone. Just look me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings for me." Troy reasoned as Gabriella looked at him.

"I-I don't..." Gabriella couldn't do it. She looked down breaking the eye contact. "I can't say it." She mumbled. Suddenly, Gabriella found herself pinned to her bedroom wall as Troy's lips crashed onto hers as he zealously (a/n: I was bored of the word passionately and it means the same if you don't know) kissed her. As soon as Troy dropped his hands that had been gripping her arms and slid them down to her waist, Gabriella wrapped hers around him pulling him into a deeper kiss. Gabriella knew it was wrong but for once she couldn't care less because right now this is all she wanted.

"Gabriella?" The two broke apart breathing heavily at Janelle's voice.

"Yeah?" Gabriella answered keeping her forehead against Troy's looking him in the eye as he smiled.

"Your mom said that you need to come down because dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Oh and have you seen Troy?" Troy and Gabriella smiled hearing Janelle shout.

"Yeah I just asked him to help me move something. We'll be down shortly." Gabriella called as they heard her walk back downstairs.

"So...?" Troy started breaking the silence between the two.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled as their eyes connected again and pulled Troy back into a passionate kiss.

"Please tell me this is for real now?" Troy asked breaking the kiss.

"It's real but you know we have to keep this to ourselves. No one else finds out. Not yet." Troy nodded as he kissed her again before they made their way downstairs and joined the others, both in a happier mood than a few minutes before.

Throughout the meal, Gabriella kept winding Troy up by placing her hand on his thigh and holding his hand secretly under the table. Janelle noticed the two were smirking a lot at each other and knew there was something up but she couldn't figure it out.

As the Bolton's were getting their stuff ready to go, Troy and Gabriella snuck off to say goodbye privately. The two were in a heated lip-lock when Gabriella pulled back.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asked as Troy thought about it.

"Hmm I think I can make time to fit you in." Gabriella hit him. "I'll call you tomorrow when I know what the guys have planned so I can figure out how to get out without them thinking anything." Gabriella nodded. "I better go."

"Yeah."

"Night Gabriella."

"Night Troy." Troy kissed her one last time before he walked back to his family and they headed home. To Troy this night had been perfect.

**

* * *

****A/N: I know I've moved a bit quicker now but I needed to so I can start getting into the story more now since I seem to have loads of ideas for this at the minute lol. Anyway please review! Thanks! **


	8. Meet me at 8

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter already. I loved all your reviews and since I got so many so quick (well compared to the rest of the story so far) I wanted to update. Hope you like the chapter. It's kind of just a filler chapter. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Still nothing**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Meet me at 8

The next day, Troy woke up with a smile on his face and with Gabriella on his mind. Ever since he had got back, all he could think about was Gabriella and how she felt the same way as he did and right now the thought of her being his teacher made no difference to either of them. All he cared about was she was his and could at least be honest with her about his true feelings knowing they would be returned.

"Bolton! You up?" Troy shook his head hearing Jason knock on his door.

"It's a good job I am because otherwise you would be dead now in a few minutes." Troy shouted as he opened his bedroom door.

"Chad's bored." Jason told him as Troy stopped and went to go back to his room. "Don't even think about it captain. If we have to put up with him, so do you." Troy shook his head and followed Jason into the main part of the apartment.

"I say we need to get Taylor to teach Chad how to do things himself to keep himself entertained and leave us alone." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Good you're up captain. Ready to go shoot some hoops?" Troy groaned.

"Do I not get chance to wake up first?" Chad shook his head as he jumped off the stool he was on and towards the door.

"Come on let's go." Troy, Jason and Zeke reluctantly followed Chad out and down to the courts knowing that if they didn't they wouldn't hear the end of it.

Chad, Zeke and Jason noticed whatever was up with Troy that morning was a good thing because he was playing the best they'd ever seen him.

"Ok what happened to you last night because whatever it is has to become a regular thing?" Zeke said as he panted. Troy just shrugged as the sweat beamed on his golden bare chest as he took his shirt off.

"Who is she?" Chad asked as Troy gave him a confused look.

"Who is who?"

"The girl has got you playing like this. I have to meet her." Troy grinned.

"There is no girl. My parents and I went round the Montez's last night and Tony was giving us some tips." Troy lied. Well technically it wasn't a lie since Tony had been giving his dad some tips that he had then told Troy on their way back.

"Get him, Tony now. Since when did you become such good friends with the big superstar whose daughter is out teacher?" Troy rolled his eyes as he walked passed Chad to grab his cell and noticed he had one missed call from 'Ella'. He had saved Gabriella's number with the name Ella so if any of the guys found his phone they wouldn't know and the same with Gabriella, she had put Alex rather than Troy.

"I'll be right back guys." The three nodded as Troy walked off away from the court and called Gabriella.

"Hello?" Troy smiled hearing her voice.

"Hey, you called?"

"Hey, yeah. I just wanted to talk to you for some reason. Did I wake you?" Troy couldn't believe that she had called just because she wanted to talk to him. He guessed that because their relationship wasn't going to be an open one that the things between them like this wouldn't have happened.

"I wish. Chad was bored so Jason woke me up and we are playing a game. My phone was in my jacket so I didn't hear it. So what's up?" Troy asked as he looked back and saw Chad calling him back.

"Nothing just taking a walk. Look why don't you call me again in a bit so we can arrange something for tonight after you've finished your game?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah sounds good. Bye."

"Bye." Troy hung up and walked back over to the court.

"Who was that?" Zeke asked as Troy placed his phone back in his jacket pocket.

"Janelle. She wants me to help her decide what to do for her 21st in a few weeks. I'll go see her later." Troy lied knowing that if they thought he was meeting Janelle it would give him the perfect opportunity to arrange to see Gabriella.

"That's cool. We're taking the girls out tonight since they want to go see some new chick flick so count yourself lucky you are now busy and we aren't going to drag you along too." Troy smiled as Chad complained. Troy knew that this time it had been easy enough to get out of making the others suspicious but the more time he had to lie to be with Gabriella, the harder it was going to be.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was walking along the path when she heard some familiar voices. Heading in the direction of the voices, she stopped and stared in awe. There in front of her was Troy; shirtless.

"Wow." Gabriella whispered to herself as she watched him move on the court quickly. Gabriella suddenly felt herself being watched and looked up to see Troy's gaze on her. She smiled and he winked at her before going back to the game. All Gabriella knew is she was lucky that she was the one that was going to be getting close to Troy later on and not having to be jealous it was some other girl with how good he looked.

"Miss Montez!" Jason called breaking her stance as she smiled and walked over to them as Troy smirked at her.

"Morning boys."

"You so have to tell your dad to give me tips." Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows at Chad as Troy rolled his eyes. "Troy here was telling us that he got tips from him last night and now he is playing the best he ever has and I need tips." Gabriella smiled seeing Troy's face. She knew he had obviously lied.

"I'll try and get him to give me some tips for you or persuade him to come to one of your practises." Gabriella agreed as Chad nodded.

"Troy, what time are you meeting Janelle later then?" Zeke asked as Troy made sure he was looking at Gabriella so she knew he was talking to her.

"Eight. We're going to a place where we were the other day after we argued." Gabriella nodded in understanding knowing he was on about the park pond.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Bye Troy." Troy waved as the others nodded as she left, giving Troy one last look before he turned back to his friends.

Gabriella was waiting patiently that evening in the park waiting for Troy to arrive. All day he had been on her mind and not being able to be with him and kiss him made her heart ache. She knew she had fallen quick and hard but she knew all these feelings were for real.

"Waiting for someone?" Gabriella smiled as she turned around and came face to face with the person occupying her mind.

"Yeah just this guy." Troy walked round the bench and pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that again." Gabriella grinned.

"I think I have an idea. I missed seeing you today. I really have no idea how I'm going to be able to focus in class on Monday with you on my mind and knowing I can't touch you." Gabriella told him.

"Trust me I feel the same. I think I'm going to have to start staying for extra tuition sessions don't you think?" Gabriella pretended to think for a minute.

"I do believe you are right Mr Bolton. I mean your work is very poor at the moment. Do you have any comments?" Gabriella asked.

"You see I've had this impressive chick on my mind taking up all my thoughts and stopped me from taking in the information. I really think I need some extra help with it." Troy answered moving his lips closer to hers.

"We'll have to fix that then Mr Bolton." With that Troy's lips crashed onto hers as she felt him turn so he was sat down on the bench and Gabriella in his lap.

"I'm glad you agreed to this." Troy whispered pushing strands of hair of her face.

"I am too. I don't know how I've survived these last six weeks without you." Troy smiled as he held her close to him.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens; I'm always going to be here for you. I don't know why but what I feel for you is something special and I know that." Gabriella kissed him again after his sweet words.

"I still can't believe I'm dating one of my students." Gabriella said looking at him, her fingers running softly through his hair.

"Hey I'm the one dating my teacher and who makes me feel pretty immature sometimes." Troy watched as she shook her head.

"You are nowhere near as immature as my last boyfriend and besides you make me feel like I'm young again and can just be free to be who I am while still being cared and loved." The two stayed in the park for another hour before Troy walked Gabriella home promising to take her out after classes on a proper date. They both knew though that the first thing they had to get through was classes without acting any different which they knew would be hard.

**

* * *

****A/N: I know it wasn't really an important chapter. Hope you liked it and please Review! Thanks!**

**Warning: Next chapter will be M rated.**


	9. Classes, Date and Nearly Caught

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! I got 32 reviews for the last chapter which made me so happy. I love you guys! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story too! This is the longest chapter so far in the story and I hope you all like it. Anyway please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: Of course I own it (not). Sadly just this plot and the OC's**_

_**Warning: M rated stuff in this chapter. **_

**Edit: I changed the M rated scene after some really good advice from **Jewel2502. **Hope you like it still. x **

* * *

Chapter 8 – Classes, Date and Nearly Caught 

Monday came and both Troy and Gabriella were anxious about how they were going to cope being in class together and having to ignore the other one as best they could.

"What is up with you because you seem tense?" Chad asked as he and Troy were making their way to Gabriella's class early Monday morning.

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night." Troy told him. It was actually the truth. Between thinking about Gabriella and how things would be today before he knew it his alarm clock had been going off and he hadn't had one wink of sleep.

"Make sure you get some tonight since we don't want our new captain (let's just say Troy had been chosen as captain) to get too tired that it affects his game." Troy shook his head as they walked into Gabriella's class. He caught her eye as she smiled at him, only for him to return that smile too as he followed Chad to his seat.

"All right everyone quiet down..." Gabriella started her class with everyone listening, but only Troy listening so intently, as he watched her. It still amazed him that she was his girlfriend and that she felt the same feelings he did.

"Yo dude you might want to pay attention." Chad said nudging Troy who nodded. Gabriella saw Chad nudge Troy and knew that he wasn't paying attention obviously. As she carried on talking as people took notes, she decided to walk next to Troy.

"Having trouble focusing Troy?" She asked leaning down as he turned to her.

"I think I am." Gabriella nodded trying not to make it obvious the flirting between them but was failing.

"Stay after class Mr Bolton." She walked off, leaving Chad and Jason and Zeke looking at Troy enviously as he blatantly flirted with Gabriella and had it returned.

"Dude what was that?" Chad whispered as Troy smiled watching Gabriella from behind as she made her way back to the front of the class.

"Inside joke from the other night." Troy lied as they nodded and turned their focus back to Gabriella.

After class, Troy watched everyone else leave but Chad lingered.

"I'll meet you later before I go out." Chad looked on confused but left anyway. Watching the door close behind him, Troy turned to Gabriella who was putting some stuff away in her bag. "You wanted to see me Miss Montez." Gabriella smirked looking up at Troy.

"Come here." Troy dropped his bag to the floor and strode over to her and kissed her ardently (another new word instead of passionately lol). Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck but the two sprang apart hearing a voice and the door creak as it started to open.

"Hey Gabriella." Gabriella smiled at Jayne as she tried to control her breathing without making it obvious. "Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No I was just talking to Troy about something." Gabriella then turned to Troy. "I'll talk to you later." Troy nodded as he walked over to where he had dropped his bag before walking out.

Troy had just finished practise and had been left alone since Chad, Zeke and Jason were all going out to meet their girlfriends again. Walking down the pathway, Troy smiled when he saw a familiar brunette up ahead. Picking up his pace so that he was now jogging, he quickly slipped his arm over her shoulder as she jumped.

"Shit Troy. Don't do that again. You scared me." Troy smiled as Gabriella pushed his arm off her.

"Sorry but why did you just remove my arm?" Gabriella looked at him.

"Because if someone was to see a student with their arm around a professor, don't you think it would look too suspicious? I told you we can't risk this now we're doing this because otherwise we'll never be able to see each other. Trust me I wish I could let you hold me while out but if that means I'm likely to jeopardize this relationship I'm not taking that risk." Troy nodded.

"I know. It's ok. I guess I just want people to know you're mine now and be proud." Looking around, Gabriella saw no one else around, leaned up and gave Troy a quick kiss. "What do you want to do tonight? Go somewhere posh or casual or just stay somewhere at one of our places, I don't think we can go back to the dorm since the guys are only out for a few hours tonight?" Troy asked as Gabriella thought about.

"How about we go somewhere casual and then we can go back to mine since mom and dad always go to bed earlier and never come up to my rooms." Gabriella suggested as Troy nodded.

"I'll meet you at that cafe we went to that night around 7.30pm? Ok?" Gabriella nodded as they looked around to see if anyone was coming and shared another quick kiss before Gabriella went to her car and Troy went back to his dorm.

That evening, Troy was waiting outside the cafe for Gabriella, who was running 20 minutes late, when he felt a small soft hand slip into his.

"Did you think I had stood you up?" Gabriella teased as Troy turned to her.

"I would have thought someone at your age would have grown out of being late for dates." Gabriella shrugged.

"You don't know how long it takes to make myself look good for you." Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you'd look just as good wearing no make-up and scruffy old clothes." Gabriella smiled as gave him a kiss on the lips knowing that people from the campus never came here according to Troy and that was why he liked coming here.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Gabriella said pulling him by the arm and into the cafe.

After talking about class and just random stuff about themselves and their families, Troy remembered there was something he wanted to ask Gabriella.

"Hey you know Janelle is turning 21 in a few weeks?" Gabriella nodded. "Well she is having a big party at some fancy 5 star hotel and I was wondering if you'd come with me. She insists we have to bring a friend or partner and since all the guys are going with their girlfriends I thought I would ask you. If you don't want to that's fine. I mean I'm sure I will find something to do if I'm on my own." Gabriella shook her head amused as he rambled on. "And now I'm rambling and making myself look like a fool. And now I'm talking to myself." Gabriella laughed as she placed her hand over Troy's across the table.

"I'd love to go with you. Thanks for asking." Troy smiled and let out a sigh of relief she didn't turn him down like she thought she might have done. "Besides I've been waiting for you to ask since I got an invite too and didn't have someone to take along." Troy shook his head.

"I don't know if I should be honoured you were waiting for me to ask you or used since you were going to do the same and may have tried to trick me." Gabriella laughed.

"Oh I was definitely just going to use you by tricking you and then after the party just dumping you." Gabriella teased.

"Is that right? Well maybe I'll just find someone else who would like to go." Gabriella playfully glared at Troy who smirked. "Hmm let's see who would want to go with me?" Gabriella knew Troy had all the girls swooning after him and could get near enough any girl which was what made Gabriella even more jealous and hurt when they weren't talking seeing him with all the other girls although she knew he didn't really want to be around them.

"I don't think anyone else would put up with you for as long as I am going to have to." Troy smiled as he leaned across the table to kiss her. "Ready to go?" Troy nodded as he called the waiter over and paid the bill before the two walked out hand in hand back towards Gabriella's where they were going to hang out for a few hours before Troy would have to get back even though he had a free day tomorrow because his class had been cancelled and it was generally just Gabriella's day off anyway.

"I had a great time tonight Troy." Gabriella told him, yawning, as they stood outside the gates to the Montez house.

"Me too. Well I guess I should go then because you look tired. We can hang out another day here." Troy stated as Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." The two looked at each other and Troy gave her one last kiss. Just as he was about to leave she stopped him. "Do you have to go?" She asked as he shook his head. He could tell even though she was tired after a hard day's work, she didn't want to cancel their plans knowing that he was disappointed obviously.

"The guys said before I left that they were going out to something with the girls again tonight and were crashing at theirs apart from Jason since he said he was going back to the apartment. They won't know if I'm in late or not since Jason is a heavy sleeper." Gabriella nodded as she intertwined their fingers and led Troy up the driveway.

Gabriella quietly unlocked the door and walked in and waited for Troy to walk in before she locked the door behind them. She took hold of his hand again as she started to pull him towards the stairs.

"Sneaking in Gabi?" Gabriella cursed hearing her dad's voice.

"Hey dad, what are you still doing up at this time?" Gabriella asked seeing the wall clock flashing 12.15am. She knew she and Troy had been at the cafe for about an hour and a half and then they went walking round and sat in the park for a bit but she didn't realize how late it was.

"Your mother wanted a drink. Troy should I be worried seeing you here?" Tony teased as Troy smiled nervously.

"Troy needed to talk about something and I said he could talk to me so I brought him back here dad so if you'd excuse us." Tony nodded as he gave Troy one last nod and kissed Gabriella's cheek before disappearing back upstairs. The two sighed in relief at being seen together again at this hour of the morning, by someone who could be coming to the wrong, or in this case right, conclusions.

"I can't believe we nearly got busted by your dad." Troy mumbled as he pushed her up against her closed door and kissed her hungrily.

"We have to be quiet."

"I can do quiet." Gabriella smirked as she pulled his shirt over his head, running her fingers up and down his bare muscular chest after removing his shirt.

"You're so hot." Gabriella mumbled as he unzipped her dress and slipped it off her. Troy lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as Troy carried her back towards her bed.

Taking in her full glory as he laid her down on the bed, Troy couldn't believe how lucky he was and there was no way he was going to let her go now that she was his.

"Like what you see?" Gabriella asked breaking his trance.

"Oh you know it." Troy kissed her again, hard, as he made his way down to her neck and sucked on it softly, eliciting a moan from Gabriella's throat.

"I bet this is mature for you isn't it?" Gabriella teased quietly.

"Trust me all of my stuff is normally just PG stuff and always remained that way in High School. This is so mature for me." Troy smirked as Gabriella smiled.

"Well I'll have to show you how much more fun it is to be grown up although I'm not exactly the most experienced with this." Troy looked at her amused but slightly confused. (that wasn't meant to rhyme on purpose)

"You mean you're still...?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I went all the way with my last boyfriend a few times but he was never interested in me, just my dad's fame. Everything about it was horrible. It was rough, it wasn't happening because of love, it was happening because of his lust for me and me being stupid enough thinking I felt the same went along with it. After a few times, this was towards the end, he could be a real jerk so there was no way I was going any further in our relationship again until I knew I could trust him and that never happened. I dumped him a few weeks later knowing he never really cared about me." Troy felt slightly jealous of the thought of someone else being close to Gabriella before him.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy told her sincerely, looking right into her eyes.

"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella slowly moved up a bit to allow Troy to move his hands behind her back and undo her bra. Troy couldn't believe how beautiful she was and found her even cuter seeing her turn away blushing.

"Don't be shy." Troy whispered bringing her face to look back up at his. She nodded as he kissed slowly down her chest and started to kiss gently around her breasts, her nipples going harder at his touch.

Bringing her hands down to his jeans, she pushed them off as she kicked them the rest of the way off, along with his boxers as she moved her hands up and down his backside and smiled feeling his erection placing a pressure on her thigh. She loved that she could make him feel like this.

Troy knew she was wet already as he pulled her underwear off leaving them both there fully naked. Moving his hands down, he slowly rubbed his fingers along her clits making her moan in pleasure but Troy quickly removed his hands and focused on making sure Gabriella wasn't too load.

"Remember you said we have to be quiet." Gabriella nodded. He moved his hands back down again, while still kissing her, and pushed his one finger in first and then soon after added a second. He could feel her getting better around his fingers as he pulled them out before she came any closer to her edge. "You sure you want this?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Do you have any protection?" Troy nodded as he leaned down and picked up his wallet out of his trousers. Gabriella looked at him confused as he did so.

"Dad always told me to make sure I have some with me because he didn't want to become a granddad anytime soon and he knew what life can be like at college." Gabriella laughed as she took it from his hands and opened the packaging before slipping it on over him. Gabriella nodded as he positioned himself over her again and slipped into her, watching her wince in pain as he entered her since he could tell it had been a while. To Gabriella, the way Troy was towards her made her feel as though it was her first time all over again and the way she had always imagined it, although not quite the her being the elder. For Troy he was happy his first time was with a girl who he genuinely cared for and someone who felt the same.

Troy, sensing her being uncomfortable, went to pull back but she stopped him.

"Keep going. I'll be ok." Troy nodded as he pumped into her slowly and as gentle as he could as he let her get use to him being inside him, ignoring his own protests of going any faster to satisfy his needs. As Gabriella became more comfortable, he picked up the pace as their hips moved back and forth in sync; both enjoying the fact they were one.

As Gabriella neared her edge, she couldn't help but let out a muffled moan as Troy kissed her to stop her from waking up her parents. Feeling her hit, his climax, Troy felt his come just seconds later. The two lay their panting, sweat on their bodies as Gabriella's orgasm went through her. Slowly slipping out of her, Troy rolled off her and threw the discarded condom in the bin. Turning back over, he wrapped his arms around her as she settled into his chest, resting her head on it as she fell asleep to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Troy slowly followed as he held Gabriella safe and secure in his grip knowing that this relationship definitely wasn't just some fling, it was real.

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I hope it wasn't too rushed. Can I also ask for those who have read previous M rated stuff by me, have I improved in the way I write it because I do try and improve the way I write things and that's one thing I'm not sure on? Anyway please Review (anon reviews accepted)! Thanks! X**

**P.S. I won't be updating anything else today since I'm now going out to the football (soccer) with my dad and I don't know about tomorrow since I have a lot of homework to do but I'll try my best to get something up if I have time. I wanted to get this up though just before I left so I had updated something. x**


	10. Every guy’s dream

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Hey sorry for the delay in updating but I've been busy. Hope you all had a good Christmas. Mine was ok. I have a new one shot up called 'Christmas with Kyle Bolton' which is based off the story 'Kyle Bolton' so if you haven't read it, please go read and review it! Anyway I'm going to shut up now. Please read and review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own HSM or HSM2 rights**_

**Dedicated to:Iwasallwoah (Cher)**** and inal for the reviews they left on my one shot, 'Christmas with Kyle Bolton'. Cher is my Kyle Bolton lover and officially owns him now lol.**

**I also want to give a special thanks to** Jewel2502 **for some really good advice she gave me and I've now edited chapter 8 slightly so go back and read it if you haven't already. Check out her stories too if you haven't because she is an amazing author and I love all her stories. **

* * *

Chapter 9 – Every guy's dream

Troy woke up the next morning and found himself in an unfamiliar room. Looking down, he saw the girl who had been capturing his thoughts for a while now, sleeping peacefully next to him as her arm went across his torso. Troy couldn't help smile seeing her look so naturally beautiful without even having to try.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Gabriella shifted and jumped when she felt a body next to hers.

"Sorry if I made you jump." Gabriella turned and smiled as she looked up at Troy.

"It's ok. I guess I'm just not used to having someone in bed with me again yet." Gabriella shifted so she could sit up, but kept the sheet over her chest to keep her decency.

"So..." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah this is awkward isn't it?" Troy nodded.

"I guess something inside of me is still nagging me that this shouldn't be happening or isn't real." Gabriella laid her head on his bare chest, intertwining their hands with her free one.

"Believe me, Troy, it's real." Troy kissed the top of her head, running his hand up and down her soft tanned arms as he kept her close.

"If someone had of told you that you would move here and fall in love with one of your students and start a relationship before you'd moved here, would you have still come?" Troy randomly asked as Gabriella thought about it and shrugged.

"I guess not. Having a relationship with a student isn't really what a teacher would want to do but if you rephrase that question and ask if I would want to change getting into a relationship with you, I would honestly tell you, no and that you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." Gabriella told him, leaning up and kissing him as the two shifted down in her bed and got caught up in a passionate embrace.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella and Troy's eyes widened at the sound of Ramona's voice.

"Shit." Gabriella cursed.

"I thought you said they wouldn't bother us?" Troy whispered.

"She doesn't normally. Hide." Gabriella hissed to Troy as he scrambled out of the bed, grabbing his clothes along the way and into her closet. "Coming." Grabbing the robe that was beside her bed, Gabriella threw it on quickly and unlocked her door. "Morning mom."

"Are you still in bed at this time?" Ramona asked as Gabriella looked at her clock on her shelf and saw it read 10.15am.

"I have a day off and thought I would catch up on some sleep." Gabriella lied as her mom nodded.

"Ok well you have a phone call." Gabriella looked at her mom confused as she handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered as she locked her door after her mom had walked off. Troy had walked back out and watched as Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Lance." She breathed. Gabriella could see Troy was confused. "What do you want?... Are you crazy? Why would I want to do that?! ... Urgh you are so annoying! Just leave me alone." With that Gabriella hung up and threw the phone onto her desk. "Urgh!"

"You ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked at him.

"No." He watched as she sighed and fell back on her bed.

"Who's Lance?" Troy could see she was hesitating. "It's ok; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Troy quickly added as she shook her head.

"I want to but I need you to promise you won't get mad when I tell you." Troy nodded. "Lance is my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Gabriella could see the worry on Troy's face as she continued. "I broke up with him a while ago because he was a jerk and wanted me for my dad's fame. A couple of weeks ago, we found out he is trying to wreck my dad by claiming that he is violent and doesn't treat mom and I right. He says that when I broke up with him, dad beat him up and warned him to stay away. It's obviously all lies but dad said he would sort it and we thought he had since he had disappeared from our lives again. He called just to say he would drop the charges he was holding against my dad if I gave him another chance. I hate the guy so much." Troy smiled as he watched her get so worked up.

"He really was an idiot for not appreciating you more. He didn't know what he was missing out on. He sounds like someone after his fifteen minutes of fame." Gabriella nodded. "Did you ever love him though?" Troy asked.

"Honestly? I thought I did but now I know I didn't really because the connection I feel with you is so much more than I ever felt the entire time I was with Lance." Gabriella knew Troy obviously was worried she might still be harbouring feelings for Lance. "Troy, the only one I know who will be there for me always is, you. I love you so much for that." Gabriella reassured him as she moved back into his arms and held herself close to him, letting him know she wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Why have you never mentioned him before?" Troy asked, still a bit annoyed that he didn't know about this guy before.

"I guess him being my past makes me feel that if I talk or think about him again, I'll never be able to move on without the fear of someone else doing the same as what he did. Troy you have no idea how it feels not knowing who you can trust, having to grow up like that with people only wanting to be your friend knowing that you were Tony Montez's daughter, the famous one who could get the free stuff, the one who could do anything and never get blamed or treated like anyone else. It was horrible. As much as I love my dad, I hate him too for putting me through that." Troy listened intently as she spilled her feelings to him. He was actually glad that she was opening up more and letting him in further because he knew that there was a whole lot more to Gabriella than met the eye. "Can we please forget about Lance for a bit because he is getting what he wants if he bugs me so can we talk about something else?" Troy nodded.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" Troy asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that right now I must be living every guy's dream being in bed with such an amazing girl like you. Especially who is older, too." Gabriella laughed as she felt Troy's breath on her neck as he placed kisses along her bare shoulder.

"Well you, Mr Bolton, probably happen to be every girl's dream. Hot body, good looks, charming, caring, loving, sweet... Want me to go on?" Troy grinned.

"No I think I get the picture. Gosh if the guys heard me like this they would say I've gone all soft." Gabriella let her hands run over his back as he hovered over her.

"I would then say to them that I like my men soft but manly at the same time which is most definitely what you are. You strike me as the kind of man who can be pretty controlling sometimes but can also be gentle too." Troy nodded.

"I like my girls to be a woman and you are certainly that." Gabriella laughed as she pulled him into a fervent kiss, the two getting lost in each other, not caring who else may be in the house too.

Troy finally went home around 4pm after they knew the coast was clear as Ramona and Tony had gone to visit a friend of theirs and would be back around 5pm. Troy promised to call Gabriella that evening when he left knowing the thought of being away from each other right now was hard. All both wanted to do was be in one another's company and get to know everything about the other.

Troy walked into his apartment and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where were you last night?"

"What happened?"

"Where have you been all day?" Troy looked at all his friends who were waiting for an answer impatiently.

"I stayed over home because I was helping dad out with some stuff and I hung out with my mom since I had no classes and decided I would only come back before I go to work tonight." Troy answered as Chad, Jason and Zeke looked at him a bit unsure of whether he was telling the truth but eventually accepted his answer.

"You know you better not start spending nights at home regularly because the whole point of rooming together is so we can have our own space." Chad warned.

"I'll try not to." Chad nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Troy got up and walked out the room, closing his bedroom door behind him wanting to avoid any more questions.

"He's lying. He is seeing someone and we have to find out all about this girl." Chad announced as soon as Troy's door was shut.

"I think if he is, we should leave him to it because he seems happy and we all know he needs a girl." Zeke warned being the sensible one.

"Ok I won't think about following him to find out who and what this girl is like but I'm still going through his phone when I get chance." Zeke rolled his eyes at Chad as Jason carried on getting some food.

Troy was lying on his bed relaxing when his phone beeped.

_Where's my call:(_

Troy laughed before texting back. (_Gabriella __**Troy**_)

_**You're not very patient are you?**_

_Why would I be when my super hot boyfriend doesn't seem to miss me and might be with some other super hot girl? _

_**Aww poor you. Don't you trust your super hot boyfriend?**_

_Of course I do baby. It's all the girls that might be after you. Love you really. _

_**Love you too. You know I can't sleep because when I close my eyes all I see is you. **_

_Aww you're sweet. I miss you too. I can't get you out of my head which isn't a good thing when I'm trying to work._

_**Does that mean my grade A's are secured?**_

_-Gasp- Troy whatever your middle name is Bolton, I can't believe you asked that. Is that the only reason you are dating me? To get good grades?_

_**Aww damn you figured me out.**_

_That hurts_

_**Want me to come and kiss it better? –Wink-**_

_In your dreams_

_**You don't want to know what goes on in my dreams because all I was say is it is something like what happened last night.**_

_You dirty person Troy Bolton._

_**You're the one dating me**_

_Good point._

_**Stay by your phone because I'm going to ring you now**_

_Ok_

Troy speed dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, thanks for ringing because my fingers hurt." Troy laughed at his girlfriend.

"You are so lazy." Gabriella gasped.

"I am not lazy. I'm just tired."

"And why would you be so tired?"

"Maybe because my boyfriend kept me up late last night and then had me busy again this afternoon before he went home." Troy grinned at the thought.

"You can't blame me. I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

"Fine but I still blame you. Urgh."

"What's wrong?"

"Mom just shouted and said she wants me to go out with her and dad to meet some friends of dad's that are visiting from New York. I swear this is going to be another one of those boring meals where I have to be interested in their everyday routines." Troy laughed hearing her groan.

"Good luck. I better let you get ready then. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Troy stopped before carrying on. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you bright and early, 8am sharp in class." Troy heard her giggle knowing how much he hated early classes before she hung up.

"She's got me good." Troy sighed dropping his cell back on his bed knowing he was most definitely in love and was the luckiest guy around having his dream girl, no matter what the age difference and her being his teacher.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks! X **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Don't forget to check out my new one shot.**


	11. Classroom Rendezvous’

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've like abandoned this story but I was focusing on finishing 'To Help a Friend' and now I'm working more on 'The Social Worker' since I'm at a pivotal point in the story. I promise I'll try and update quicker but if you have read the latest A/N on the last chapter of 'The Social Worker' I have some pretty serious going on and writing isn't on my mind and since I posted that chapter, things have gotten a bit worse still so please bare with me. Plus I have quite a bit of school work I will have to catch up on. Anyway hope you like the chapter. Please read and review! Thanks! x**

_**Disclaimer: Nope nothing**_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Classroom Rendezvous'

Troy stumbled into class the next morning with Chad nagging him to spill on the new girl he was dating.

"Come on bro, I thought we told each other everything. What is the big deal with this chick that you can't even tell me her name?" Chad asked and Troy groaned.

"Ella." Troy said as he took his seat noticing Gabriella wasn't there yet.

"Huh?" Chad asked confused.

"Her name is Ella." Troy told him.

"So how did you and Ella meet?" Chad inquired as Troy turned to him.

"What are you? A girl? Since when have you been so interested in my love life?" Chad shrugged.

"You've never really had a love life before where it affected your game for the better and this girl is so I need to know everything about her."Troy was about to retaliate again when something caught his attention. Gabriella was rushing through the door with someone, who Troy guessed, was a paparazzi snapping pictures of her. He knew Gabriella had suddenly been getting attention after the whole Lance thing as she was one of the sweethearts they loved to keep up to date with every now and then with her being the daughter of a famous basketball legend.

"Sorry I'm late guys." She apologized as the students looked at her but carried on talking. "Ok let's make a start guys..." Gabriella started her lecture, her brown eyes sparkling as she caught site of Troy who gave her a million dollar smile.

After his class with Gabriella, Troy had others so he couldn't stay and talk to her after as he needed to get across the other side of campus but managed to find time as he walked across to send her a text telling her he would meet her there after his last lesson if she was free.

_I look forward to it. See you later loverboy :P_

Troy flipped his cell closed and caught up with the other guys.

"Texting mystery girl Ella?" Zeke asked. Troy just smirked.

"He is totally whipped. Before we know it he'll be moving out and in with Ella and will forget all of us." Chad stated as Troy rolled his eyes. Before he knew it, Chad had snatched Troy's cell from his hand and opened it, dodging Troy's attempts to grab it back. "Listen to this, 'I look forward to it. See you later loverboy.' So where are you meeting up with this chick later because I think you should be introducing your best friend to her now don't you think?" Troy glared at Chad before snatching his cell out of his hands.

"Chad, just drop it." Troy warned as Chad knew not to push it anymore seeing how pissed off Troy was. "I'll see you guys in class." Troy walked ahead needing to be alone before he snapped and revealed the true identity of 'Ella'.

"He is keeping something from us." Chad stated as they watched Troy disappear.

"I know. He always lets us meet his girlfriends and doesn't snap when we talk about them. I say we should maybe talk to Janelle or Coach to see if they know anything about this girl Troy is dating." Zeke suggested knowing that, although sneaking behind Troy's back wasn't a good thing, they needed to find out what was happening because Troy was changing and they couldn't decide how much of an influence his new girlfriend was on him.

"Jason and I will go talk to Coach after practise; Zeke you go talk to Janelle. She might know more seeing as they are quite close even if they won't admit it." Chad instructed as they carried on towards where there next lecture was.

Troy sat in the lecture trying to listen to the professor but couldn't as all his thoughts kept going back to Gabriella and what was going on between them. Sure, he wouldn't change anything they had done but it was annoying that they were having to spend so much time sneaking around with little time actually together. He knew he was also getting jealous of the other guys talking about Gabriella like she was a piece of meat and what they wanted to do to her. When he heard them say things like that, he wanted to march right over and smack them; telling them to stay away from his girl.

"And that wraps things up for today." Troy was pulled from his thoughts hearing the professor finish. Grabbing his books and stuffing them into his bag before hurrying out before the guys could stop him or follow him.

One person who did see him though was Zeke who was with Chad, Jason and one of the other guys from the team, Luke.

"I'll see you guys later. I have some stuff I need to do." Chad nodded as they carried on talking. Zeke followed after Troy, a confused look on his face as he saw him go into Gabriella's room and start talking to her and one of the coaches through a gap in the open door. Guessing it wasn't his new girlfriend, he went off in search of Janelle who he knew was most likely around campus somewhere. Calling her cell, he waited for her to answer.

"Hey Zeke, what's up?"

"We're trying to track down Troy and his new girl to see what she is like and I was told to recruit your help. Feel like helping?"

"You bet. Where's my brother now?" Janelle asked.

"He's talking to Ms Montez and one of the coaches in her room. Meet me in the yard outside?"

"See you in a few Zeke." Zeke went and sat on the wall in the yard outside while waiting for Janelle to appear.

Gabriella was talking to one of the coaches when she heard Troy hurry in.

"Sorry, I can come back later." Troy apologised seeing Gabriella talking.

"No it's fine. You're Troy Bolton aren't you?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at the coach recognising Troy. Everyone already was starting to know who he was after he had made the team and being made captain.

"Yes sir." Troy answered as he offered his hand.

"I must say Mr Bolton everyone has been very impressed with your talent. And whatever you have been doing the past few weeks, keep it up because your game has improved even more if possible." Troy looked behind the coach at Gabriella as they shared a knowing smile.

"Thank you sir. I will." The coach nodded at Gabriella and then Troy before leaving the room.

"Hey." Gabriella smiled as they waited to make sure the door was fully closed. As soon as they saw it was, Troy moved closer to her and pushed his lips straight onto hers. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his arms to her backside and lifted her, her legs wrapping round his torso instantly.

"Hey." Troy said as Gabriella broke away. "I missed you today." Troy mumbled.

"Me too." Gabriella kissed him again.

"Shouldn't we get out of here because someone could walk in?" Troy suddenly realised where they were and what was happening.

"Trust me, no one will bother us as everyone is at the football game a few hours away so things are going to be dead as everyone is leaving." Troy smirked as he moved her back to her desk. Unsure where to put her, Gabriella leaned back and pushed half of her papers of her desk and turned back to Troy shrugging.

"We can tidy up after." Troy laughed and shook his head feeling her hands already pushing his jacket off.

"Someone's impatient."

"I haven't seen you for a few days. Excuse me if I'm not being patient." Gabriella told him as she pulled his top off; attacking his chest with kisses. Troy moaned as she kissed around his nipple before biting down on it as he groaned louder. Troy's hand's found their way under her shirt before quickly undoing each one, slipping her shirt off her and placing his lips on her bare shoulder as he made his way across to her neck, forgetting all about the rule they had made about branding her in visible places, as he found her sensitive spot and sucked on it as she groaned, turning him on even more.

Gabriella couldn't believe how amazing she felt being with Troy like this. Her hands found his buckle and tried to open it quick as he began to undo her bra. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even hear the rattle of the door handle.

Zeke and Janelle made their way up to the deserted room knowing that no one was probably around apart from Troy and Gabriella.

"Has my brother said much about this girlfriend of his?" Janelle asked realising she didn't even really know her brother had gotten a girlfriend.

"All we know is that her name is Ella and they are meeting up again tonight. He won't talk about anything to do with her and the other day we even considered he was just making up that he had a girlfriend as an excuse to do something else." Janelle knew it was weird Troy was keeping his girlfriend a secret because normally she and all the guys knew everything about Troy's girls because they had a rule; the girl (or guy in Janelle's case) doesn't like the others then it's over.

"Well let's hope is still in here and if not that Gabriella will know where he is." Janelle slowly tried to quietly open the door. Not being able to see through the tiny gap she had pushed open, Zeke pushed it further open as the two gasped.

Troy and Gabriella were about to remove the articles that had been working on when they heard gasps. The two pulled away in horror at someone catching them. Gabriella kept Troy close to her as she had no bra or top on and didn't exactly want anyone else to see her.

"Troy." Troy frowned hearing Janelle's voice as he turned to face her and Zeke fully, Gabriella quickly grabbing her shirt from the floor and doing it back up. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances as she slipped her hand in his both knowing they were caught.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ooh so what will happen? I would love to read your thoughts. I decided to try and start the story moving on again now. Please review! Thanks! x**


	12. Explanations

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. There is an important A/N at the bottom if you haven't already read it in 'The Social Worker'. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Explanations

"Janelle!" Troy suddenly exclaimed as he saw her go to walk out. Zeke shook his head disapprovingly as Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and the two walked towards the back of the room where Zeke was now sitting on the stairs next to Janelle. Troy and Gabriella sat a few steps below them.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Janelle suddenly said breaking the awkward silence between the four, looking straight at Troy.

"Janelle, I'm sorry I lied but I knew no one would understand." Troy watched his sister shake her head.

"I would have understood. I would have listened and I would have approved if I knew you were happy but I can't believe you lied to me and told me that the teacher you had feelings for was only a sub and you hadn't spoken to. I gave you the benefit of doubt and accepted that it was probably nothing and now here you are, half naked screwing your teacher and one of mom's friend's daughter, who happens to be a friend of mine too!" Troy hated seeing his sister so hurt and angry. Zeke and Gabriella had remained quiet knowing this was between brother and sister.

"Janelle, you and I both know that you wouldn't have accepted it. You would have tried and most likely successfully made me deny my feelings and be a loner all my life." Janelle shook her head.

"I want you to be happy, Troy. You're my baby brother but this isn't something I planned on ever happening." Janelle sighed taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Janelle but I'm not going to stop seeing her just because you say so. I love her. I love her so much and everything I do, I do with a whole new perspective because all I can think about is making her proud." Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand in his own; Gabriella giving him a smile.

"Have you even considered the consequences that could come from this? She's your teacher, you could both get in so much trouble if you keep this going Troy." Troy and Zeke both knew Janelle wasn't going to give up and wouldn't accept it

"I don't care anymore Janelle, I'm happy and we are being careful not to tell people who could cause problems for us." Gabriella decided it was time to step in.

"Janelle, we didn't mean for this to happen; honestly. We tried so hard for so long to not give in to our feelings and all that did was make them grow." Janelle scoffed.

"Yeah right. You obviously didn't try hard enough because otherwise we wouldn't have just walked in on what you and my brother were about to do. All you will do is hurt him when you grow bored of him." Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath hearing the spiteful tone in his sister's voice.

"You have to believe me when I say I won't hurt your brother; ever. I love him Janelle; he really has made me happy too and for once I don't feel like I will get hurt by taking a chance on love. I've been hurt before in the past Janelle and I don't want Troy to go through what I ever went through. You just have to trust us." Janelle stayed quiet and looked at the couple as Troy turned to Zeke.

"Zeke?" Zeke looked up at Troy thinking about what he was going to say before he spoke.

"I think if this is what you want then go with it." Troy looked at him surprised, as did Gabriella and Janelle. Janelle smacked him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You are supposed to be on my side and agree with me." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yes I may agree with you on one hand but I have seen the difference in Troy the past few weeks and he is happier now than he ever has been and if that reason is Gabriella then I'm going to support them. Besides it seems to be helping him become a perfectionist on all his basketball skills." Troy laughed.

"Is that all people see when they think of me?" Gabriella pushed him as she shook her head grinning.

"Janelle?" Troy said noticing the faraway look on his older sister's face.

"Can I ask you some things?" Troy nodded. "When did you first act upon your feelings?" Gabriella looked at Troy telling him to answer.

"Do you remember there was that party not long after we started?" Zeke and Janelle nodded remembering. "Well Gabriella was supposed to be supervising but eventually left as it was too out of hand and I found her sitting outside but because we were both wearing masks we didn't know it was each other. We went to some small cafe and after I walked her home neither of us revealing our true identities. We had really connected and so I kissed her when I was saying goodbye. But then I had to find out who she was and so she gave me permission to remove her mask and then she did the same. We agreed the next day that we should just forget it and so we did." Troy looked at Gabriella to continue.

"After that we ignored it but that night you all came round and I told you after Troy was helping me with something, your brother made me realise I did care for him a lot and we decided to give in to our feelings. Since then we've been going strong." Gabriella finished.

"Are you both sure you are reading for this serious a relationship?" Troy was hoping that Gabriella wasn't getting annoyed at his sister and her examining.

"We're sure." Gabriella answered before Troy could think of what Janelle had asked. Janelle nodded.

"If you two say your happy and love each other then I'll try to accept it but I'm not saying I approve." Troy suddenly moved up the steps and hugged his sister.

"Thank you." Troy heard Janelle sigh into his shoulder. "It really means a lot to me."

"I just want you to know whatever happens, I'll be here for you. I love you little bro." Troy hugged her tighter.

"I love you too sis." Janelle pulled away and stood up next to Gabriella who was watching the scene with Zeke. Janelle then hugged Gabriella.

"You better not hurt him because otherwise you'll have to deal with me." Janelle warned. "But if my brother ever hurts you, you can also come to me too and I'll deal with him with Christina." Gabriella laughed.

"Deal." Janelle moved back and felt Zeke hug her as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her cheek.

"You know dude, it's pretty cool you've hooked up with an older woman, especially our teacher." Janelle elbowed Zeke in the stomach and glared at him. Gabriella just shook her head seeing the smirk on Troy's face.

"Wipe that smirk from your face or else." Gabriella whispered as Janelle started arguing with Zeke to stop being such a guy, talking like that.

"Or else what?" Troy whispered as Gabriella then smirked.

"Let's just say your so called deal to secure your A's is off and so will my bedroom to you." Troy raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?"

"Really. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to see me find someone else to come and keep my comfy when mom and dad head back to California to see some family." Gabriella told him seeing his eyes brighten.

"Consider it gone." Gabriella leaned up and pushed her lips to his as he kissed her softly; the two forgetting about Zeke and Janelle being in the room too.

"Hey lovebirds, we're still in the room." Zeke noticing the two.

"Well why don't you get lost?" Troy suggested.

"Why little brother I don't think we want to." Troy glared at his sister as she grinned seeing his annoyed face.

"Can I ask you two to do something?" Gabriella asked suddenly realising something.

"Sure." Zeke and Janelle said.

"Don't tell anyone else about us. Not even your family, Janelle, or the guys, Zeke, because we don't want anyone to know until we're ready and have figured out how we're going to get around the fact I'm his teacher." Troy looked at Gabriella thankful she had thought of that.

"Sure. Don't worry." Janelle assured them. "So does this mean you two will probably be coming to my party together or are you bringing others?" A week on Saturday would be Janelle's 21st and the closer it got, the more she was talking about it.

"We're coming together." Troy answered, Zeke and Janelle looking at them.

"But I thought-" Troy cut his sister off.

"We aren't going as a couple exactly. We are going together but if people ask we're saying we don't have any one else to go with and decided to come together to make it easier." Troy told her.

"You have really thought of it haven't you?" Troy nodded.

"We should go Janelle. I think these two want some time alone." Zeke suggested. Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's waist as Janelle and Zeke finally decided to leave them.

"I'll see you both tomorrow when you both come round to ours." The Bolton's and Montez's had come to the decision that once a week they would all get together and to give them a chance to actually see their kids since they were all too busy with their own things.

"Janelle, thanks." Janelle smiled at her brother before leading Zeke out of the room.

"So..." Troy laughed at Gabriella.

"Yeah that was awkward but hey at least they are ok with us after they let it sink in more." Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't think your sister has fully accepted it and I don't blame her either. I mean she is just worried about you and this is something that in the long run could hurt you." Troy shook his head, holding her close to his chest as he rested her head on her head.

"Right now I don't care about the long run because no matter what people say, I'll still have you. You will be the only one who I will listen to when it comes to our relationship because no one else needs to get involved." Gabriella moved her head off his chest and leaned up to kiss him.

"You are amazing Troy Bolton."

"Well you're pretty amazing to Gabriella Montez." Gabriella gently stroked her cheek with his hand; his thumb gently grazing over her lips every few seconds. "How about we get out of here and we go somewhere just the two of us for a few hours?" Troy suggested.

"Ok but not for long because I have work I need to go through." Troy kissed her once more before the two left to go spend the rest of the afternoon alone before heading home to do their own things; neither one able to stop thinking how much their lives had changed for their better since the other one had entered and hoping it wouldn't change anytime soon.

**

* * *

****IMPORTANT A/N: I have an important notice now which I feel bad about having to do but I have no other choice right now. There is some really serious stuff going on at the minute with my health (like I mentioned before) and at the minute things are not looking good at all and it could get as serious as I could get called into hospital when we get some results back and I would have no idea how long I could be there if that were to happen. I'm keeping my fingers crossed and with the help of some of my friends, I'm trying to be positive but until I have more of an idea what is going on I'm putting all stories on hold because I don't need the stress of having to worry about writing on top of everything. I may post the odd chapter here and there if I'm feeling ok and at home but don't expect much for a while now. I'm really sorry to do this but I have to put my health and personal life before FanFiction. I hope you all can understand though why I'm doing so. **

**Anyway I'm going to shut up now and let you all review! Sorry if you wanted Janelle to react a lot worse but I couldn't get it right like that so I had it where she told them she would try and accept it. Thanks in advance for understanding.**

**Luc x**


	13. Janelle’s 21st

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all your kind wishes and reviews. I am actually posting this chapter as I can't sleep as I'm worrying a bit over some stuff so I thought I would try and write to take my mind off it all. Regarding my health and the A/N last chapter, things have actually gotten worse again since then which is why I'm worrying so much. Sorry for rambling. Anyway I'll let you get on and read and review! Thanks!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Janelle's 21st

It was Saturday night and tonight was Janelle's, 21st birthday party at the Five Star Hotel she was renting. Most of the guests had hired rooms so that they could get changed there and wouldn't have to worry about getting drunk and worrying over getting home.

Gabriella sighed as she fell back on her bed in her bedroom. The past few days she and Troy hadn't been talking after a disagreement with him over what he wanted to do. Troy had told her he wanted to see her and spend the weekend with her since he didn't have work or any practises but she couldn't because she had plans to fly up to California for one of her best friend's wedding and she told him she wouldn't take him as her date and she was going with Lance, Troy had gotten jealous. Gabriella had tried to tell him she was only going with him because it had been arranged like that when it was planned since she was going to be maid of honour and he was the best man and while there was going to tell him to back off and leave her dad alone. Troy had started suggesting that maybe Gabriella hadn't wanted to take him or even tell him before as she was ashamed of him and maybe it was better off that things ended as all that would happen would be they would hurt each other in the end, before walking away from her. Gabriella had tried calling him, going to see him, heck she had even got Janelle and Zeke to try and talk to him. Troy had refused to speak to her and avoided her as much as he could. Troy had even started skipping some of her classes and getting the work from Chad or the other guys.

"Gabriella, you nearly ready?" Gabriella groaned as she pulled herself up and grabbed her bag off the floor. Her parents had booked a room at the hotel but she had declined and said she would just go home after because she couldn't be bothered. At the time, she had said that because she and Troy planned on sharing a room since he was getting one so they could spend the night together after not having much time again recently.

"I'm ready mom." Gabriella was dressed in a simple black dress that had black flower beads on the dress which stopped mid-thigh.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Your father is waiting in the car outside. I'm just making sure I have everything." Ramona told her daughter as Gabriella walked downstairs and made her way out to her dad who was in the car as he mom had told her.

"Your mom still fussing?" Gabriella laughed as she leaned forward from her position in the back of the car and wrapped her arms around her dad.

"You know it." Tony Montez rubbed his daughter's arms that were around his neck. He had noticed a sudden change in Gabriella since the night she left for California and the whole week she had been back. He knew something was going on that had hurt her because knowing his daughter like he did, he could see the hurt in her eyes and just hoped that the old Gabriella he had seen become so happy since moving to Albuquerque would come back soon because he hated seeing his baby girl hurt.

"You know I'm always here if you want to talk baby." Gabriella felt him place a kiss on her arm.

"I know daddy. Right now, just hugging me makes me feel better." Gabriella hated not having anyone she could really talk to about everything with Troy and although she was grateful to have Janelle care about her knowing that Troy was being the stubborn one, she still wished she could tell everyone about her and Troy.

"Right we're all ready so let's go. We need to have time to drop our bags off before joining everyone." Gabriella and Tony rolled their eyes as Ramona climbed in and they headed off.

Troy was sat in his hotel room just lying on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella and how much he knew she was hurting after he told them things had to end. He too hadn't wanted to end it but knowing she was ashamed of him hurt too much and knew the longer they were together, the more hurt he was going to get.

"Troy, come on!" Troy heard Janelle bang on his door. He grabbed his cell and wallet before opening the door.

"What's got you so annoyed?" Troy asked seeing the look on her face.

"Mom and dad don't think I'm responsible enough to be drinking tonight and have threatened to ban people from serving me." Troy laughed. His sister he knew could get very hyper and tended to embarrass herself once drunk.

"I'll talk to mom to try and get her off your back sis. Just don't get plastered tonight because I think you will want to remember at least some of your party tomorrow." Troy told her.

"Fine." Janelle grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the end of the corridor to where the lifts were. Just as Janelle pushed the button, Troy saw someone else walking towards the lifts out of the corner of his eye. Janelle too saw and smiled.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy closed his eyes knowing he really didn't want to face Gabriella right now.

"Hey Janelle, happy birthday." Gabriella kissed her cheek and hugged her before her parents did the same.

"Looking good Troy." Troy shook Tony's hand and hugged Ramona.

"You look lovely Mrs Montez." Troy complimented as his eye's wondered across to Gabriella. He couldn't help but gulp before a smile spread across his face seeing how naturally breathtaking she was looking. "Hey Gabriella." Troy spoke seeing the stare coming from his sister.

"Hey Troy." Ramona started talking to Janelle about her party and her birthday so far while Tony joined in with them, leaving Gabriella and Troy next to the other. Seeing Gabriella go to say something, Troy cut her off.

"Don't." Gabriella nodded not wanting to cause a scene in front of her parents and Janelle. The two stood awkwardly in silence before the lift finally got there. They all stepped in, Troy and Gabriella by each other again. Janelle told the porter which floor they were going to before going back to her conversation. Gabriella slipped her hand into Troy's and slipped him a piece of paper before pulling it away. Troy gave her a confused look but she just shrugged at him.

"Have a nice night." The five climbed out of the lift, Janelle linking arms with Gabriella and her brother as she walked over to her parents who were waiting there already.

"Hey guys." Janelle suddenly took off seeing some of her friends arriving, Troy too leaving and going to find the guys as the party started. Gabriella smiled softly at her parents and the Bolton's knowing how awkward tonight was going to be already.

Troy was with the guys when he suddenly remembered the note Gabriella had slipped him in the lift.

"I'll be back in a bit guys."

"Where you going?" Chad asked.

"I have to go see some of my family that's here tonight." Chad nodded as Troy walked off and slipped outside needing some fresh air first. Opening the letter that was now in his hand again, Troy sighed at what he read.

_I'm sorry. _

_I didn't mean to hurt you and if you would give me just five minutes, I want to explain._

_I love you,_

_Gabriella_

_xx_

Troy kept starting at the letter not knowing what to do. His heart was telling him to go find her and tell her things would be ok but his head told him that she was ashamed of him and he would just end up hurt if he talked to her. It was a battle Troy knew his head was winning. Right now all Troy knew was he needed to think.

Gabriella was sat alone at a table up the corner seeing as she didn't really know anyone. Deciding to go for a walk around before heading home, she grabbed her purse and walked outside into the hotel garden grounds. She felt the wind hit her as soon as she stepped out making her shiver. Wrapping her arms around herself, she rubbed her arms up and down as she walked around.

Troy was still sat outside when he saw a familiar face walking around. Seeing her face, Troy knew he had to talk to her before he drove himself crazy. Heading her way, he saw her arms wrapped around her petite self as she shivered. Slipping his jacket off, he walked up behind her and slipped it over her shoulders making her jump.

"Shit Troy. You scared the hell out of me." Gabriella half shouted as she placed her hand over her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry but you looked cold. What are you doing out here?" Troy asked as she shrugged.

"I thought before I left I would just take a walk around."

"You're going?" Gabriella nodded.

"I feel too awkward in there." She told him as he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know you can't stop thinking about me but right now Gabriella I don't know if we can do this. I just get the feeling you aren't happy with me and until I can figure out everything I think it's best we stay away from each other." Troy suddenly blurted out knowing he couldn't hold back anymore. Seeing the tears in her eyes, she nodded and watched Troy walk away. As she watched him walk back inside, she realised she still had his jacket around her. Deciding not to go find him right now, she concluded she would give it to Janelle when she was on her own.

Gabriella stayed outside thinking about what Troy said but didn't realise how long she had been there. She looked at her watch and noticed it was one thirty am and she was ready to go home. Going back inside to find her parents, she found them easily talking to the Bolton's still and some others.

"I'm going to head home." Gabriella told her mom who nodded. She hugged her mom and hugged her dad after.

"How are you getting home?" Lucille, who was next to Ramona, asked.

"I'm just going to catch a cab or walk." Lucille went to interrupt. "I'll be fine."

"Thank you for coming." Gabriella nodded and hugged her.

"Bye." Gabriella found Janelle with her friends and hugged her goodbye deciding not to give her Troy's jacket as she was with others and Troy was no where around.

"He's up in his room." Janelle whispered seeing her looking around for her brother. "Go and find him. I think you should." Gabriella smiled and decided to take Janelle's advice and after she found out his room number from Janelle she went to walk away but not before turning back.

"Thanks." Janelle nodded knowing that even though she wasn't the biggest fan of Troy being with his teacher, she knew without Gabriella, he was hurting more.

Troy groaned as someone knocked on his hotel room door, his clock reading 1.35am. He had gone to his room over an hour ago and fallen asleep as after talking to Gabriella again he couldn't face being around others. Whoever was there was going to be in so much trouble he told himself. Troy opened his hotel room door topless expecting it to be his sister or someone like that who was probably drunk, but instead coming face to face with the one that had occupied his mind for the past few days and hours.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded and let her in, Gabriella handing him his jacket first. Moving to the side, Troy watched as she walked in before turning around to lock his door and threw his jacket to the floor at the side. While he was turned, he felt a hand rub up and down his arms and place gentle kisses on his back.

"What are you doing here?" Troy whispered as he turned around and held her close to him.

"You were right. I can't get you out of my head and no matter how hard I try, I just can't think of anything but happy memories with you and I know now I should have just told you the truth about going with Lance." Gabriella whispered as she let her fingers run up and down his rock hard abs.

"Well then why are you here?" Troy asked as she smiled.

"Because someone told me that every now and then you have to break through stubbornness and give in to your heart and realise that the ones you love no matter how much you hurt them will always be the ones you go back to." She whispered against his lips as he kissed her passionately; Troy hated how right she could be when it came to him.

"I'm sorry for being such a jealous idiot." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, Gabriella wrapping her legs around his torso. Gabriella kissed his neck as he carried her back to his bed.

"I love you so much." Gabriella mumbled running her fingers down his bare chest. "I feel over dressed." Troy laughed.

"Oh do you know? What do you suggest?" Troy smirked seeing the glint in her eyes.

"Surprise me and do what you think." Troy laughed at her answer.

"Well what if I say I like you dressed the way you are?" Troy challenged kissing down her neck and across her bare chest, stopping just above her breasts.

"Well then I would have to take matters into my own hands." Gabriella whispered in his ear before flipping over so she was on top. Smirking, Troy watched as her hands slowly went to her back and heard the zipper open as the straps slid slowly down her arms before she stood up and her dress descended towards the floor. Troy felt his breath hitch seeing her in a black laced bra and matching thong. "See it's more fun my way isn't it?" Troy nodded and pulled her back on top of him and attached their lips once again.

Gabriella let her hands roam over his chest, her lips leaving his as she started kissing around his nipple, a moan escaping his lips. As she placed kissed all over his chest, her fingers started fingering the edges of his boxers, teasing him as she knew how hard he was already.

"Gabi..." Gabriella moved back up to his lips while moving his hands with her own to behind her towards her bra clasp. Removing her own hands, she let Troy unclip her bra before he pulled it off and his hands started massaging her breasts.

"Troy..." Troy always loved the way his name sounded coming from her knowing he was the one giving her the pleasure. Without realising it, Gabriella had moved down him again and pulled his boxers off as she gripped his throbbing member and started pumping it in her hand before lowering her head and taking him in her mouth. Troy let out a load groan as she licked her tongue over him before slowly moving up and down as Troy gripped her hair in his hands.

"Oh fuck, Gabi you have to stop because I'm gonna cum otherwise." Gabriella didn't stop and instead quickened her pace slightly as she felt Troy suddenly explode in her mouth as she swallowed his juices. Troy was panting heavily as Gabriella climbed back towards his face.

"Everything ok, Mr Bolton?" Troy hated it when she used her teacher's voice with a hint of huskiness in her tone. All he could do was nod before he flipped her over.

"Miss Montez, I believe it is my turn now." Gabriella lifted her hips as Troy pulled the remainder of her underwear down as his hand ran along her already wet clit. He kissed the insides of thigh before reaching his destination and plunging his tongue into her.

"Troy!" Gabriella moaned feeling him go in and out of her. The feelings inside he was creating becoming near enough unbearable. Gabriella found herself suddenly cum as Troy licked up her juices.

"I love you." Troy told her looking into her brown pools as she smiled.

"I love you too." Gabriella pulled him back into a kiss while his hand went to his wallet on his bedside table and pulled out the silver foil package. Gabriella pulled back and took it from his hands as she ripped it open and rolled it on him.

"Ready?" Gabriella nodded as Troy moved above her entrance once more and pushed himself into her. Gabriella pushed her hips up as she matched his thrusts as he pushed in and out of her again. Their bodies moved as one as they shared the special bond between two people hoping that they would be the only ones they shared this with in the future.

"Oh Troy! I'm close." Troy picked up the pace as he thrust into her harder and deeper before her walls tightened around him and she started coming as he too felt himself suddenly release. The two relaxed as they panted and tried to regain control over their breathing, Troy still on top of Gabriella. A few minutes later, he removed himself from her and disposed of the condom before wrapping his arms back around Gabriella.

"Feel like staying over?" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Might as well." Troy leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Night."

"Goodnight." Gabriella snuggled down closer to Troy the two fell into a peaceful slumber knowing everything was ok again between them.

What they didn't know was that in a matter of hours, things would be changing again...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. I don't know when I'll update again but I made this longer and over 3,000 words compared to most which are on average between 1,500 and 2,000 words. Please review and sorry if it isn't my best work but at least it's an update. **

**Btw, I have posted some important notes on my profile and I update the A/N's there so if there is any news, I'll probably post it on there since a few have been asking me recently how I'm doing. **

**Thanks again for your understanding and patience. **

**Luc x**


	14. What about you and Troy?

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to the anon reviewers too since I can't do review replies to your reviews. Sorry I haven't updated but I've still been focusing on getting better and school work since I have exams coming up soon. Anyway I wanted to get something up and get the story moving on more. I'm going to try and update 'The Social Worker' later on since it's my birthday but I'm not sure if I will get chance since I'm at school till 5.30pm but I'm posting this one during my free period. Anyway enough rambling. Please read and review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Chapter 13 - What about you and Troy?

Ramona woke up the next morning and knowing that her husband and everyone else wouldn't be up for a few hours yet, she got dressed and decided to go take a walk around.

Walking down the hallway, Ramona smiled at one of the maids who passed her before carrying on. As she got closer to the end of the corridor, she heard a familiar giggle. Slowly walking up so she didn't get seen or heard, she stopped around the other side of the corner before peeping round. Her eyes widened at the site. There stood her daughter wearing last night's clothes with her arms not only wrapped around Troy but also kissing him. It was pretty obvious from the fact that they were kissing there was something was going on but what made it a whole lot worse for Ramona was the fact Troy was in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. She moved closer but made sure she wasn't seen so that she could hear.

"I have to go." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah but I don't want you to. How am I going to cope without you for a few hours?" Troy asked pouting.

"Aww poor little Troy, I'm sure you will find something to occupy your mind with. Besides I have to get home to finish marking some papers." Gabriella told him; her hands running up and down his bare chest making goose bumps appear as she moved them over the bare skin.

"I would have thought Miss Montez that by now you have established I'm a very big boy." Troy whispered huskily in her ear as Ramona tried to keep her anger under control.

"Oh I have figured that one out and let's just say I like big boys." Ramona heard the two kissing again before Troy spoke.

"Hey, does this mean after last night's performance when you grade my paper you will take everything into account?" Troy teased as Gabriella smacked his chest playfully.

"I feel like I'm being so used. Are you only sleeping with me because you want better grades?" Gabriella asked with her hands on her hips looking at Troy amused.

"Um pretty much." Troy smirked as Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "Kidding."

"Well why are you dating me then?" Gabriella asked as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm where do I start; you're kind, you're considerate, you're willing to accept everyone as they are and don't need anything apart from your family and friends to be happy. You're gorgeous, you're sweet, you're sexy, you're smile is addicting, you love me for me and I love you for you. I never want to fall out with you ever again because the past week has been hell not talking to you and being able to call you up whenever I want. I love you so much Gabriella." Ramona felt some of the anger she felt towards her daughter's deception slipping away hearing Troy's words and knowing that this obviously wasn't just some little fling; it was the real deal.

"I love you too. Come on, I guess my marking isn't going anywhere and I have missed an entire week with my boyfriend." Troy and Gabriella grinned as they walked back into Troy's room, closing the door behind them; Maria letting out a sigh knowing they had gone. The one thing she knew she would have to do is talk to Gabriella later about all this but what she was struggling with was why she felt so happy knowing Gabriella had found someone she truly like and loved and had that love returned when the situation was so wrong?

Gabriella finally left Troy's room around ten thirty am, Troy helping her sneak out. Neither one wanted to leave the other one because after everything that they had gone through emotionally the past week, they both felt as though it had been a test of the strength in their relationship and both felt as though they had passed and had taken their relationship to a whole new level, depth wise.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Janelle commented from her position in the lobby sitting area. Troy rolled his eyes at her as he sat on the sofa next to his other older sister, Christina, pecking her cheek and rubbing her stomach which was carrying his niece or nephew.

"How you feeling?" Christina was eight months pregnant and she loved it knowing that she was carrying hers and her husband's child but hated how she was feeling now she was into her last few weeks.

"Better than I have been." Christina answered while trying to analyse her brother and why he looked so happy. "I've got it, you've got a girlfriend." Troy and Janelle looked at Christina. Janelle was trying not to laugh when she saw Troy's face pale but knew where her sister was coming from because Troy was overly happy and after how miserable he has been all week, anyone could notice the change in his mood.

"I think being pregnant has made you delusional." Christiana glared at her brother and smacked his arm.

"Troy, my dearest little brother, have you never learnt that you never insult a pregnant woman?" Janelle asked moving from her single seat to join the other two, sitting on the other side of Troy.

"Why did I have to have two sisters? I hate it when you gang up on me." Troy pouted as Janelle was interrupted before she could even speak.

"Troy Bolton stop pouting like a fish." Lucille scolded her fish as Christina and Janelle, along with their father Jack, who had joined them, burst out laughing seeing Troy's frown.

"You all bully me." Janelle rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Grow up and be a man like I thought you were." Janelle then leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'm sure Gabriella prefers the man in you." Troy glared at Janelle for saying that in front of the others even though he was pretty sure that they hadn't heard.

"I'm going to finish getting my stuff ready to check out." Troy walked off not giving Janelle chance to say anything else.

Gabriella arrived back at the Montez household to find it still empty. She closed the door and pressed the answer machine to listen to the messages which were nothing important. Gabriella hadn't been able to wipe the smile from her face as the events of last night filled into her mind. Gabriella knew that what she and Troy had was special and that she wasn't willing to lose what they had again.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella walked back into the hallway from her position in the kitchen to see her mom looking for her.

"What's up mom?" Gabriella asked noticing her mom was alone and her dad wasn't there. "Where's dad?"

"He's going to meet Jack to play some ball." Ramona told her. "Gabriella, we need to talk." Gabriella looked at her mom hearing the seriousness in her voice.

"Sure." Gabriella walked into the living room and sat down followed by Ramona who closed the door even though they were alone which Gabriella found weird. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me first, Gabriella? I won't be mad if you have done anything or anything is wrong." Gabriella gave Ramona a confused look.

"No I don't think so." Ramona took a deep breath trying not to get too angry.

"Gabriella I know about you and Troy!" Gabriella felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked trying to recover knowing she was failing miserably.

"Gabriella I saw you and Troy this morning and don't even try and lie. I heard you and I know." Gabriella gulped knowing her mom was mad.

"Did anyone else see?"

"I honestly don't know. Just tell me when it first happened and how long it has been going on." Gabriella knew she had no choice but to come clean and started to explain everything.

"So this definitely isn't some fling that will be over in a few weeks?" Ramona asked.

"No mom, I really do love him and he does love me. I know it and I know you might find it hard to accept that but he does." Ramona squeezed her hands together.

"Promise me you and Troy are being safe and I'm not going to be getting any grandchildren soon." Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry mom there is no chance of that happening." Gabriella assured her.

"I don't agree with this relationship of you and Troy because Gabriella you are risking everything but I know if you love each other, there is nothing I can do to stop you and I just want you to be honest with me." Ramona told her honestly.

"Are you going to tell dad about Troy and I?" Gabriella nervously asked not wanting to think of what her dad would do if he found out.

"Tell dad what about you and Troy?" Gabriella and Ramona quickly turned to see Tony in the doorway knowing they were going to struggle to get out of this. All Gabriella could think of was what was going to happen now?

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry again it's short. Anyway please review! Thanks. **

**Btw, can you please check out Emmi82's story 'Replaced' because it is seriously really awesome and also check out some of her other stories because she is an amazing writer. Thanks. **

**Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile. Thanks.x**


	15. Facing the truth no matter how harsh

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in getting this up. This isn't the greatest either but I had real writer's block on this chapter but I tried. Please read and review! Thanks! **

**Special thanks to Jayne07 for reading this before I posted it as I wasn't confident about this chapter at all. Thanks again. x**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Chapter 14 – Facing the truth; no matter how harsh

Tony was still stood in the doorway, several minutes later, waiting for an answer as he watched his daughter's face pale, while Ramona just looked at Gabriella, knowing it wasn't her place to speak.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" Tony asked as Gabriella swallowed.

"Troy and I are meeting up later?" Gabriella attempted as she watched Tony raise his eyebrows at her, letting her know he didn't believe it.

"If you aren't going to tell me the truth them maybe I'll just go over and find out what you and Troy must be hiding." Tony warned as Gabriella shot up from her seat.

"Wait. Look Daddy you are reading way too much into this. If you give me a minute, I'll tell you the truth." Gabriella told him, trying to buy herself time and come up with a good enough lie that would be good enough for her father believe to make him back down. It suddenly hit Gabriella what she could use which would technically be the truth; just a bit old though.

"I'm waiting." Gabriella sat back down as her father followed suit, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Troy and I kind of aren't on speaking terms." Tony gave his daughter a confused look as she continued. "Remember when I went up for my friend's wedding?" Tony nodded. "Troy and I had an argument because I had told him before about how hurt I had been by Lance and when he found out I was going away for a week and Lance was going to be there, he told me if I cared about our friendship I wouldn't go because he could guess from what I'd told him that Lance would try and make a move on me and he didn't want to see me hurt. I then told him it wasn't any of his business who I associated with and that I could make my own decisions, albeit they are wrong decisions, and it was he who was ruining our friendship; not Lance." Gabriella let out a sigh seeing the look on her father's face.

"Why didn't you tell me you would be seeing that low life?" It was common knowledge that Tony's hatred towards Lance had grown after the accusations he had been making about him.

"I didn't want you to be worrying about me and don't even say you wouldn't have because we both know you would have. Plus, I saw how Troy reacted and I didn't want you to react the same way because I know full well you would react, exactly the same as Troy." Gabriella explained. A small sigh of relief slipped out of Gabriella's mouth knowing her father was fully believing her story and that she had been lucky this time in finding an excuse for what she had been saying.

"You should make it up with Troy because he was only trying to be a good friend and stop you from being hurt by a jerk, that has hurt you one too many times before." Gabriella nodded.

"I think I will do just that. I'll go see if he is home now and I'll pass on your thanks." Tony laughed and nodded as Gabriella quickly stood up and slipped passed her father and out the room.

"You know she lied don't you?" Ramona spoke up immediately once Gabriella was out the room.

"Oh yeah and now I'm planning on grabbing myself a strong drink as you fill me in on the truth." Ramona knew that Tony deserved to know and wasn't prepared to lie for Gabriella anymore and hoped that this would teach her that she must take full responsibility for her actions, even if they aren't that nice.

Troy was sat in his room, enjoying the peace and quiet while the other guys were out; trying to catch up on some work he had put off until now since he was distracted by the argument he and Gabriella had had. No matter how hard he tried though, his mind kept wandering back to what had happened in the early hours of the morning and the fact he and his girlfriend had now made up. He knew they were still learning about each other and small fights like the one they had was one hurdle they had overcome along with them being caught out by Janelle and Zeke and was now just waiting to see what they would have to fact next; he knew only too well that it would be just their luck to have something else go wrong straight after they had just figured out their latest hurdle.

"Knock, knock," Troy looked to the door to the guy's apartment to see his girlfriend peeping her head around.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Troy asked dropping his pen and heading over to her; his homework on the desk now the last thing on his mind now.

"My mom knows about us," Troy's eyes widened. "Yeah she saw us this morning when I was leaving your room."

"What did she say?"

"She told me she was disappointed in me but if I was in love and we're being safe, then there isn't anything she can do to stop us being together. She told me she just wants me to be honest with me. The worse thing is though that my dad caught the end of our conversation when I asked her if she was going to tell you about us and he asked what about us. I made up some stupid excuse about we fell out because you said I was ruining our friendship by going to the wedding when I knew Lance was there. It was the only thing I could think of that had an element of the truth." Gabriella explained as she let herself flop down onto the couch.

"Did he believe you?"

"Not at first but once I explained about us not talking he told me to make it up with you because you were right." Troy smirked. "Oh shut it."

"I didn't say a thing." Troy replied, still smirking as he sat down next to her, bringing her onto his lap.

"I think we need to maybe start thinking about telling our families about us because too many things keep happening where the truth is close to coming out and I don't want them to have to find out that way." Gabriella admitted as she felt Troy sigh.

"Although I hate to say it but I think you're right. We need to figure out a way of showing them that this is real and make them see they can accept us as us." Gabriella nodded as she played with the collar on Troy's shirt.

"I don't want to think about it anymore for now." Troy lifted her chin so she was looking at him as he moved his head closer to hers, their lips barely a feather away from each other.

"Well I'll have to do something about then, huh?" Troy breathed huskily; goose bumps appearing on Gabriella's arms. Gabriella couldn't even find her voice as a slight whimper left her lips just seconds before Troy crashed his lips onto hers and brought their attention back to themselves.

Tony was sat there in shock. Ramona had just finished explaining to him everything about Troy and Gabriella and right now he didn't know how to feel. His daughter; his little girl; his princess was in love and having a secret relationship with her nineteen year old student. How could he have been so stupid to miss it? Thinking about it now, he was amazed that he didn't see it before.

"You ok?" Ramona asked her husband, moving next to him as he sat there obviously in shock.

"You're absolutely positive?" Ramona nodded.

"If I hadn't of seen it then maybe I wouldn't believe but I did. I'm sorry, Tony."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I thought Gabriella was old enough and sensible enough to make wise decisions but obviously not." Tony told her, getting madder and madder at the thought of his daughter with one of her students. "I have to go talk to her."

"Tony, leave it. You'll only make things worse." Ramona grabbed his arm to stop him from standing up but he just shrugged her off him.

"Gabriella is the only one to blame in all of this and she needs to know if she is able to take on a relationship like this, then she is able to hear the truth; no matter how harsh it might be." Ramona winced as a few seconds after, the front door slammed, knowing instantly Tony had left to go confront Gabriella; now praying that things wouldn't get out of hand.

Gabriella was lying underneath Troy, caught up in a serious make out session with him. Neither one of them were worrying about anything that had happened earlier because they knew for now they were fine. But what they didn't know that in just a few short minutes everything would be changing and facing one of the hardest things so far to come their way in challenging their relationship; dependence on each other.

**

* * *

****A/N: I know it might not the best but please don't be too harsh on me. I'm having serious writer's block on this. Please review! Thanks! x**


	16. What are you doing here?

**A/N: Look who finally decided to force herself to write something for you (School is closed because of the snow so I have some time today). I'm so, so, sorry I haven't updated in over six months but I've reached a real writers block on this story. Nothing is flowing anymore so I can't say when I'll next be updating. Hopefully I'll figure something out to get this finished eventually but don't hold your breath on it being soon. If you do want to read anything from me, I've posted some one-shots recently and I'm co-writing with WiLdCaTgIrL414 on 'Beautiful Disaster' (it's on her account and don't forget to leave us a review)and we're doing another soon when that is finished. Anyway, before I ramble on anymore, here's chapter 15. Please read and review! Thanks. xx**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing except OC's.**_

* * *

Chapter 15- What are you doing here?

Storming down the corridors of the accommodation halls where Troy was staying, Tony tried to keep his anger and frustration under control knowing he would be coming face to face with his daughter and her boyfriend, who had lied to him only hours earlier. Coming to a stop outside the room, Tony raised his hand and twisted the doorknob, not bothering to knock; knowing he would just be ignored if he did. Fortunately, the door was unlocked and upon entering, Tony knew which room was probably Troy's as there was only one bedroom with the door closed. Bracing himself for what he might be about to see, he walked over to the door and opened it to see exactly what he was preparing himself for; their lay underneath a shirtless Troy, his very own daughter in only her underwear. Tony watched as the two quickly parted and Gabriella grabbed Troy's t-shirt from the floor to quickly cover herself up.

Their faces turned bright red. "DAD!"

"Mr Montez, we can explain-" Troy quickly started as Tony shook his head.

"I'll wait in there for you both. We are talking now." Tony walked out the room and waited patiently for the two to come into the main area to him.

-

-

Watching the door close behind her father, Gabriella quickly pulled herself up off the bed and threw her shorts back on and shoved her top into her bag, keeping Troy's on instead.

"Troy?" Troy turned to his girlfriend. "Promise me whatever happens with my dad, we won't let it get in the way of us. I can't lose you." Troy moved closer to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise. Ella, we've gone through too much already for me to give up that easily. Just remember no matter what, I love you and I always will." Gabriella leaned up and kissed him softly feeling reassured that even if everything goes awful with her father, she and Troy would come through it, together.

"I love you too. Come on let's go before he gets any madder. Just a word of warning, don't try and question him on anything and just let him say what he has too. I'll handle this." Troy nodded, opening the door and followed Gabriella into the main area where Tony was waiting for the two.

-

-

Hearing the door open, Tony turned his attention to the duo.

"How the hell could you both be so bloody stupid?!" Tony yelled, looking mainly at Gabriella.

"Sir, this isn't Gabriella's fault." Troy interrupted, completely ignoring Gabriella's words. He couldn't stand back and let her father think she was the only one in the wrong and blame her for everything; he was just as much in the wrong as she was.

"Not her fault. Of course it is her fault. I thought she knew better than to break any of the rules which could harm her career, especially by dating one of her students! She is old enough to know what is right and wrong and she should know how to say no. I never thought I could be ashamed of you, Gabriella."

Gabriella could hear the hatred in her father's voice and couldn't take it. "Exactly! I am old enough to know what is right and wrong but I'm also old enough to take responsibility for my actions even if the path I have chosen isn't the one people expect me to follow. Dad, you raised me to believe in myself and to listen to my heart rather than just my head, which is exactly what I've done and I'm sorry if I've disappointed you but I'm not sorry that I fell in love." Grabbing Troy's hand, Gabriella continued. "I'm not prepared to lose the one person who for the first time in my life, loves me for me and accepts me. I love Troy, dad, and there is nothing you or anyone can do or say that will change how I feel." Troy smiled and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head.

Tony looked at her shocked by her speech. "Gabriella, I'm sorry but I can't accept your relationship with Troy. For God's sake he is your student and you may know what you want and how you feel but how can you be so sure you know what you feel, Troy? I mean you are nineteen years old, you've just started university; you have a whole future ahead of you, especially a career in basketball if you carry on playing the way you do. How can you be certain that you are with someone older than you for the same reasons?" Gabriella knew her father wasn't going to accept their relationship as easily as Janelle, Zeke and even her mom had.

"Sir, with all due respect, I know I love your daughter and that what I feel is real. Sure, I might only be young but that doesn't mean that I don't get your daughter or have the same intentions because I know I do and the only thing I can be certain of wanting when I think about my future is knowing Gabriella is a part of that in one or another. Gabriella means too much to me for me to want to let her go." Gabriella smiled.

"What about her career? Don't you realise how much she could lose because of you?!"

"Dad, both Troy and I know we have to be careful and Troy didn't make me risk my career, I did that myself by allowing myself to love him. Troy didn't force me to do a thing and it's through my own choice I'm doing what I'm doing so stop blaming Troy!" Gabriella yelled trying to get the message through to her father that all this was her own doing and not just because of Troy's doing.

"Well then you have to make a decision, Gabriella, it's either me or Troy. I can't stand by and watch you ruin your career and possibly your life. If you stay with Troy then I can no longer be a part of your life and I will be forced to report the two of you but if you choose to end things now then we can all just turn a blind eye and forget this ever happened. It's your decision." Gabriella's and Troy's eyes went wide as they stared at Tony. Neither one could believe the ultimatum he had just issued.

"Well then I choose Troy." Tony looked at his daughter sadly as Troy quickly spoke.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Gabriella nodded and followed Troy to his room ignoring the hurt look on her father's face.

"What's up, Troy?" Gabriella asked, closing the door.

"Are you mad? How can you choose me over your dad? I mean I'm happy you did but you saw how hurt he looked when you chose me. I mean are you really willing to lose your dad for this because I would understand if you want to change your mind and break the promise we made earlier. After all he is your dad and I don't want to come in between the two of you anymore than I already have done." Raising her hand to his cheek, Gabriella rubbed it softly.

"Thank you for caring but I know what I'm doing and my dad has to realise sooner or later I'm not a little girl anymore and he can't always get his own way. I promised you I wouldn't give in and I don't intend to break my promise to you." Troy kissed her before pulling back.

"We should get back out to your dad." Gabriella nodded.

-

-

Tony was in shock. He couldn't believe Gabriella, his Gabriella, his little girl who had grown into such a beautiful young woman, had chosen Troy over him. She had never chosen anyone over him before and his heart ached knowing that he had been replaced in her heart and was no longer needed. Hearing them still talking, Tony quickly but quietly walked out knowing that his daughter had made her choice and now he would have to find a way to carry on without backing down from his words. The feeling of hurt was too much and he hurried out of the building and back to his car, quickly speeding off knowing he needed to think about what he was going to do. The real question was though; could he really stick to his words?

-

-

Troy and Gabriella walked back out to see Tony already gone. "I guess he finally realised his little girl has grown up and no longer needs him to make her decisions." Troy looked at Gabriella who smiled but he knew it was a fake. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Troy knew she was hurting on the inside just as much as her father was and right now Troy wasn't sure if he could really let Gabriella choose him over the man that had been there for her since she was born. But knew right now he had to be there for Gabriella as she was hurting and that hurt Troy just to know she was hurting in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Your opinions really matter to me and your support especially on a story like this I'm struggling so much on. Please review! Thanks. **

**Btw, please can you vote on my poll. Thanks. xx**


	17. Lance

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update this but I had complete writers block. I had the first half of this chapter done for a good six months but I never could finish it but I finally did (along with the last two chapters) while on holiday since I was really ill and couldn't do a fat lot since it was in the middle of nowhere. If you haven't read the a/n in my profile, I will be uploading some new one-shots (about 4 or 5 depending on when I re-read them I'm happy with them and I've typed them up ). This chapter and the next one won't be very long but hey at least it'll be something. I'll update again next week if people are still reading and reviewing. Hope everyone is well. xx**

_Disclaimer: Nope, not even in my dreams._

* * *

Chapter 16 - Lance 

A week had passed and Gabriella and Tony had not said a single word to each other. As far as Gabriella and Troy knew, nothing had been said to the school about their relationship as no one had approached them and neither of them had heard anything from any other students so they were still just hoping Tony wouldn't go through with what he said. Two days ago, Ramona had told Gabriella that she and Tony had to go to New York for something to do with Tony. Since they had left, Troy had been spending most of his time at Gabriella's and even staying over knowing they wouldn't get caught.

-

-

Troy woke up the next morning with a smile on his face as he felt his arms still wrapped around Gabriella. He kissed the top of her head softly as she stirred in his arms.

"Hey sleepyhead." Gabriella smiled as Troy leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't you have a class today?" Troy shook his head.

"I only have practise tonight since my lesson with Coach Michaels is cancelled." Gabriella smirked as she moved up and twisted so she was on her stomach and drew circles on his bare chest.

"Well you're lucky that today is my day off and my mom and dad are still in New York doing interviews with dad. Do you know what that means?" Troy grinned knowing what she was on about. "We get to spend all day alone." Gabriella whispered against his lips as the two kissed and moved down the bed only to be interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Are you expecting someone?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"Stay there." Troy nodded as Gabriella grabbed some underwear from her draw and Troy's old shirt that she had stolen from him and ran down to check the security cameras. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I know you said stay upstairs but who is it?" Gabriella gulped as she turned to see Troy clad in just his boxers leaning against the doorframe.

"Troy." Gabriella breathed, her heart racing; how was she going to tell Troy that her ex-boyfriend was on her doorstep?

"Ella, you can tell me anything." Gabriella sighed as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hoped that Lance would leave.

"Come sit with me."

"What about the person at the door?" Troy asked.

"I'm really hoping they will go and get the message that I'm not talking to them." Troy pulled her onto his lap as they sat in the living room. "The guy at the door is my ex-boyfriend, Lance Pitt. I can't remember if I told you but let's just say it wasn't exactly me that he liked, it was my dad's fame. I finally dumped him and now he is suing my dad for allegedly beating him up recently which is completely untrue." Keeping his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, Troy placed soft kisses on her shoulder through the thin material that was covering it. "I never guessed he would find us and cause trouble for us again." Suddenly getting an idea, Troy moved Gabriella off his lap and placed her on the chair.

"Stay there. I'm going to get rid of him because I get the feeling he is the type of guy who would wait around all day or however long it takes to get a reply." Gabriella nodded.

-

-

Opening the door, Troy watched as Lance turned around, a confused expression crossing his face.

"Can I help you?" Troy asked, trying to hide his smirk seeing the hopeful look in Lance's eyes disappear.

"Umm this is the Montez household? Right?"

Troy gave him a blank look. "Montez? Nope sorry I don't know any Montez's around here."

"Are you sure? I got this address for Tony Montez and his daughter Gabriella Montez."

Troy tried not to laugh seeing the look on Lance's face. "I've lived here all my life so I'm pretty certain they don't live here. Besides isn't that the ex-basketball player or something?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah the daughter is my ex-girlfriend; between you and me buddy she is gorgeous as hell and let's just say she's not bad in bed either." Gabriella who was watching from behind the corner saw Troy's hand curl into a ball and knew he was mad at Lance for that comment, as was she.

"Troy... I'm waiting for you and I'm getting lonely up here." Gabriella called out in her best British accent not wanting to give Lance the opportunity to say anything else but could still remain hidden.

"I'll be there in a minute baby." Troy answered knowing Gabriella was trying to get rid of Lance. "So if there isn't anything else, I better get back."

"Ah, got ya. Sorry for interrupting and thanks." Troy nodded and closed the door, only to be met by Gabriella running towards him and making him stumble back as he picked her up.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that." Troy shrugged as best he could as Gabriella planted kisses all over his face.

"It gave me a chance to see what I was up against for competition. Not much."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his ego. "You know since we got together, you, Mr Bolton, have developed a very big ego which I'm not sure I like."

Troy smiled and moved closer to her face, their lips barely centimetres apart. "But, Miss Montez, the thing is I'm not. I'm a big softy when it comes to you."

-

-

Lance got to the end of the driveway, the feeling of him missing something from when he spoke to Troy. Heading back to the house, he went to knock but heard a very familiar giggle. Seeing the small glass strip panel at the side of the door, Lance frowned not being able to see much other than a wall. Moving back to the door, he tried the door handle, twisting it in his hand, sneaking in quietly.

The sight before him made his jaw drop. He'd been turned down for this pretty boy; literally just a boy. Pulling his cell out, he hid behind the wall and snapped several pictures and caught on film very clear images of both Troy and Gabriella.

Heading back out, he knew it was time to do some digging on who this kid was who was involved with the girl who should be his. And when he finally figured out what he was going to do, he knew his revenge would be sweet. Nobody messed with him and got away with it.

-

-

Troy was confused as to why as he stepped into his class on Monday morning, Gabriella was no-where to be seen, instead one of her colleagues who lectured the other half of her classes sometimes. She hadn't said anything last night - Troy had spent the whole day at Gabriella's since her parents had called to say their trip had been extended by an extra day and wouldn't be home until tonight instead of last night - when he was talking to her about not coming in which is why Troy was worried something was wrong or bad happened with her after he'd left early this morning to get back to his dorm and change.

As the class started, a knock on the door followed by the Dean's secretary entering, interrupted things.

"Sorry to disturb you but the Dean would like to see Troy Bolton." The substitute nodded as Troy threw his friends a confused glance before he left with his stuff.

"Do you know what's going on?"

The woman shrugged. "I'm not allowed to say. It's a private matter the Dean would like to discuss with you."

Troy nodded in understanding but was still confused as to what the Dean could want with him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Review please? I'll post the next chapter next week if not before. Thanks. X


	18. Secret's Out

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: I'm posting this a day early to say thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad that people are still reading. None of you liked Lance after that last chapter unsurprisingly. Once again this chapter is short but the next one, the final chapter, will be a lot longer. Please read and review! Thanks.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **_

* * *

Chapter 17 – Secret's out

"Take a seat in my office, Mr Bolton. I'll be in, in just a minute." Dean Mariana told him as he entered the room which the led to another room which he knew was the Dean's.

Troy walked in and was surprised to find Gabriella sat in there already. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I've no idea. I was just told to leave work with the sub for my classes." The two were silent for a minute as Troy sat down. Glancing around to make sure the Dean wasn't around yet, Gabriella whispered, "Do you think they know?"

"I doubt it because I've barely seen you outside of your house and I know your Dad may not be happy but I know he'd never do anything like this no matter how hurt he is." Troy said, half trying to assure his self as well as her.

Gabriella frowned. "But he did threaten to tell on us. What if that threat wasn't as empty as we hoped it was?"

Troy knew she was right but for some reason he still wasn't one hundred per cent convinced Tony would do something like this if it was what they thought. "I don't know but let's not think that because this could be something else entirely."

A moment later, Dean Mariana walked in. Taking her seat behind her desk, she sighed. "I have to say I'm very surprised." The two glanced at each other. "I was informed early this morning of an inappropriate relationship going on between a student of ours and their teacher." The couple instantly paled. "Don't even try and deny it as we have all the photographic evidence we need. I'm really disappointed in both of you. Do either of you have anything you would like to say?"

Troy nodded. "Dean Mariana, if you want to blame anyone, blame me. I initiated everything even when Gab- I mean Miss Montez told me no. If anyone gets in trouble, let it be me."

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I knew what I was getting into and I accept full responsibility of what happened. Dean Mariana, I'm sorry I went against what is considered against the rules here but I couldn't change my feelings."

"You're both in serious trouble. Unfortunately, I have no other choice but to suspend you both pending an investigation by the board. I'm sorry but it's out of my hands. You both knew the rules and chose to break them."

-

-

Troy followed Gabriella into her house after dropping his stuff off back home. Due to his suspension he was no longer able to stay in his dorm – it had taken a while to sort his stuff out as when Chad and his other friends got back from class, the two had faced questions constantly after they'd been filled in on everything. To say they were shocked was an understatement although when it had sunk in they still thought it was cool Troy was dating Tony Montez's daughter, something he'd rolled his eyes at.

"Troy, what are we going to do? Everyone is going to find out and I'll probably never be able to work in education ever again."

Troy stopped as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "Ella, yes, everyone will probably find out but it was bound to come out sooner or later although later would have been better. But it has happened now and we're gonna deal with this. Together. I'm crazy in love with you and nothing anyone says or does will ever change that." Troy held her close as he felt his anger calming down at having her in his arms. "Are you with me or not?"

Gabriella sighed. "I'm not sure, Troy. Believe it or not but we're in the real world, things aren't always that simple. Sometimes love just isn't enough."

Troy pulled away slightly hurt by her words. "What are you saying? That what I feel for you just isn't enough? I'm not good enough?"

"Troy, I don't know. Everything's so messed up right now."

"Fine. Well call me when you know truly how you feel. I need to know I haven't just probably thrown away my life for some girl who wasn't even honest with about how she felt." Troy slammed the front door behind him, Gabriella not being able to bear looking after him or stop him.

-

-

"Tell me it's not true." Troy groaned hearing the angry and disappointed tone in his father's voice as he lay on his bed. "Troy Bolton, answer me. Is it true?"

"Yes."

Jack groaned. "How could you be so stupid? You and Gabriella?!"

Troy opened his eyes to see his mom and eldest sister Christina looking on in disappointment while Janelle gave him a sorry look.

"Dad, I love her. I truly love her. We knew what we were doing, what we were risking but not risking it would have cost us so much more."

"How long has this been going on?" Lucille asked, speaking up for the first time.

"A couple of months."

"Answer me one thing. Were you guys at least being safe?"

Troy groaned. "Of course. I'm not an idiot, mom."

"Thank God. Being old enough to have one grandchild on the way is scary enough." Christina rolled her eyes and rubbed her hand over her ever expanding tummy which held her child, someone who they would all be meeting very, very soon with her due date scheduled for in a few days.

"Mom, dad, let me talk to Troy." Janelle spoke up knowing this interrogation wasn't what Troy needed right now. "Alone."

Knowing how close Troy and Janelle were, Lucille sighed. "Ok. Jack, Chris, let us give these two some space."

Christina gave Troy a reassuring smile to let him know she wasn't mad. Christina was never one to really get worked up and loved it how close the three siblings were that they knew whatever the problem was they faced, as long as they had each other on their side they would be fine. Troy nodded at her smile and gave a small smile in return as she walked out the room while Lucille had to physically grab Jack's arm to drag him out the room.

"How are you doing?" Janelle asked, sitting next to Troy on the bed.

"I've been better." Janelle smiled. "I'm just peed off at whoever dropped us in it."

Nodding, the sandy haired girl moved closer to her brother, leaning against the pillows and brought her knees up to rest her arms on. "How's Gabriella?"

Troy tensed, something that didn't go unnoticed by the girl next to him. "I couldn't care less right now."

Janelle gave Troy a puzzled look not expecting his reaction. "What happened?"

"I told her no matter what happens now we'll deal with it together because that's what you do when you love someone. Anyway, she came back saying some crap about how sometimes love just isn't enough. I mean that hell is that supposed to mean?"

Janelle wrapped her baby brother in an embrace, her arms his shoulders as his neck buried into her shoulder, his tears now being felt against her bare skin. "Just given her some time and space. She'll see she's crazy about you."

"I hope you're right. I really do." Troy mumbled.

-

-

The silence that filled the Montez household was awkward as the family of three sat down to dinner. It was obvious to Ramona and Tony just how much Gabriella was hurting but knew she was old enough to deal with this herself and they wouldn't interfere anymore unless Gabriella turned to them – well unless you counted Tony paying off Lance, earlier that afternoon, to stay out of his daughter's life, an agreement he'd happily agreed too to stop Tony going to the police with harassment charges.

Knowing she needed an answer before the question in her head drove her insane, Gabriella dropped the fork she was using to just push the food around on her plate and turned to her father. "Was it you? Did you know that this would cause problems for us and hopefully force us apart? Could you really not stand to see me happy for once in my life?"

Tony and Ramona both seemed a bit surprised by Gabriella's outburst which broke the awkward silence but Tony still answered. "You really think I would do that? Gabriella, I may not have agreed with your decision but I would never go and stab you in the back. Honestly, I knew Troy made you happy and I knew it was something in the end I would have to get used to and accept."

The look in her father's eyes gave her all the answers she needed to know he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry." Standing up, Gabriella ran upstairs and locked herself in her room, just as she had done as a teenager once, knowing she'd disappointed and hurt around her that she loved, even the one person she needed right now more than anything – Troy.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I don't know why but I always love splitting them up in most stories at the minute. Don't ask why. Please review and for those who do, you'll get a sneak preview of the final chapter - if you don't want a preview let me know in your review otherwise I'll assume people want one. **

**I'm posting the summary and a preview of a new one-shot I'll be uploading very soon called 'The Local Girl'. And don't forget to check out my recently uploaded one-shot called 'Her Kisses' which follows on from 'Her Cuddles'. **

_**Summary:**_For Gabriella Montez, she'd expected the day she'd turned up at the Bolton's for the weekend; it would be the same as always. She never could have imagined it would result in so much more. Troyella.

**Preview:**

"_Gabi, you look pretty." Freya told her, waiting the older girl climb in and join her in the Bolton's pool. Slipping inside she shivered at the contact of the cold water against her hot skin before swimming to Troy and the twins in the shallower end. Freya gripped onto her neck as soon as she was in touching distance._

"_You look very pretty too, Freya. Is that a new swimming costume?" The sandy haired girl nodded and proudly showed off her Dora the Explorer costume. "It's very cool." Freya grinned and leaned her head against Gabriella's shoulder in content. _

"_How about we play some water basketball?" Troy suggested trying in attempt to take his mind of his current situation. "Boys vs. Girls." The other three nodded as Troy lifted Nathan onto his shoulders and Gabriella following suit with Freya. "First to ten?" _

"_You're on, Bolton."_

_You're going down, Montez." _

_-_

_-_

"_You lost fair and square." _

"_No, I only lost because you kept distracting me with that gorgeous body of yours." Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, her arms automatically going around his shoulders and locking behind his neck._

"_Still fair and square. I can't help you being a normal hormone driven nineteen year old." She smirked, his lips moving ever closer to hers; the twins long forgotten._


	19. Epilogue

**Crossing the Line**

**A/N: So I finally made it to the epilogue. Sorry I didn't update yesterday or Wednesday but I passed my driving test Wednesday so was out and then had exam results yesterday (I got into my first choice thankfully) and was busy doing stuff. But here it is and I'll let you read since I left you guys on a bit of a downer last chapter. I do have to give a shout-out to **BubbleGum236 **for reviewing every single chapter and making me laugh with her reviews. Anyway please read and review! Thanks. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Chapter 18 – Epilogue

Three years had passed since Troy and Gabriella had first met. A lot had happened since then.

Firstly, after their argument the day their relationship had been revealed and the couple were suspended turned out to be the last face to face conversation the two had, had. Troy was given a second chance by the board but was warned by the school board that one slip and he was gone. Gabriella had come to an agreement with the board after handing in her resignation. It came as a shock but they accepted the decision eventually rather than them having to sack her.

Secondly, both were moving forward in their own successful careers. Troy had been drafted into the NBA; a letter from Tony Montez himself recommending him sealed his fate if his talent alone wasn't good enough. Turned out Tony, who'd gone back into the sport as a coach, would be Troy's new coach when he officially joined the LA Lakers – a lifelong dream of his that would finally be fulfilled.

Gabriella, meanwhile, quit education altogether and decided to go travelling for a while before coming back to the states and moving to LA with her family to manage her dad's business affairs aka his personal agent who he knew wouldn't screw him over like his last one had.

Finally, the one thing that hadn't changed, the love each felt for the other. No matter how many times each tried to move on, they always found the other person wasn't the one person they wanted.

Troy had flown up to LA after his graduation to finalise some of his paperwork. Tony had invited him to stay with Ramona and himself during his stay as Gabriella had her own place now and wouldn't be around while he was in town.

"Troy, it's so good to see you again. My, haven't you grown into such a handsome young man." Ramona gushed as Troy rubbed the back of his neck as Ramona greeted him. "Not that you weren't before." She quickly added. "Oh, I better go let your mom know you've arrived. Tony will show you to the guest room."

Before he could blink, she'd gone as Tony laughed at his wife. "You'll have to forgive her. She gets excited when people come to stay."

"Are you sure you still want me to stay? I mean I'm happy enough to go find a hotel if it's going to cause any problems." Troy offered still unsure about staying with the Montez's since the last time he spoke to them, Tony at least had wanted to rip him to shreds.

Tony shook his head. "I told you already that I forgave you a long time ago. What happened happened and there is nothing I can do to change that but I do know at the time, you had my daughter's best interests at heart which I thank you for."

Troy was slightly confused at Tony's willingness to forgive him but he smiled anyway. "You know I'd do anything if it meant she'd be happy. Anything."

"I know, Troy. I know."

-

-

Gabriella walked into her parent's house after getting a call from her mom asking her around for dinner. The instant aroma of her mother's cooking hit her nose as she entered.

"That smells amazing, Mom."

Ramona smiled. "Thanks. Take a seat, it won't be long. I'm just about to dish up."

Gabriella nodded and headed towards the dining room. She wondered if she was intruding as the table was set for two people, two candles lit on the top with low music playing in the background.

"Tony, dinner." Gabriella sat down questioning if she should go when she heard her mother call her father.

Tony soon entered the room with another person following before her mom carried in two plates. Looking up, Gabriella felt her stomach flip at the sight of the twenty two year old male in front of her.

Troy's mouth dropped when his cyan eyes connected with the very familiar twenty six year old brunette.

"Sit." Tony pushed Troy onto the other chair. "Now listen, you two are finally going to talk and sort out how you feel once and for all because we all know how madly in love with each other you are but you are both too stubborn to admit it. We're going out and when we come back all this better be sorted."

-

-

The two ate in silence, each refusing to start the conversation. Once they'd both finished, Gabriella stood and took the empty plates to the kitchen. Troy followed knowing he couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Ella?" Gabriella turned hearing the nickname she hadn't heard in a long time, along with his husky voice. "We need to talk."

"Ok." Taking his hand, she led him through to the main room.

Sitting side by side, Troy took her hands in his. "Tell me what I have to do to make you realise I'm in love with you and that's never going to change?"

Gabriella sighed. "Troy."

"I'll do anything. Shave my hair, shout it from the rooftop how I feel, run naked around any city while proclaiming my love for you? Anything, just name it and it'll be done."

Gabriella refused to meet his eye contact. "It isn't that simple, Troy."

"Yes it is. Don't you get it? I only want you." Troy suddenly moved onto his knee as an idea came to mind. "Marry me, Gabriella Montez. Make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?"

Gabriella closed her eyes before letting out a deep breath. "Get up." Troy sat back on the sofa. "I'm not going to marry you, Troy." He knew he'd blown it and she really didn't want him. As soon as she said the words, he'd be gone and he'd leave her alone for good if it meant she'd be happy. "Not now at least." She added in a timid voice.

Troy's head shot back to her face, shock written clearly across it. "What?"

"Troy, can I speak now?" Troy nodded. "We've both changed a lot since we were last together. Things are different now. I need to get to know you again and you me before we even start any kind of relationship. I'm sorry."

"You're saying there is a chance though? For us?"

"Maybe but right now I need some space. I'm gonna go." She stood up and turned away from Troy.

"Ella, wait."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Troy. Please, just give me time."

-

-

Troy lay in bed that night unable to sleep. His head kept going over and over everything Gabriella said to him. knowing he couldn't let her slip through his fingers again, he chucked on the first clothes he found and headed downstairs in search of Gabriella's address knowing it would be around this house somewhere.

"Looking for this?" Troy jumped, startled, as Tony held up a piece of paper with Gabriella's address. "Don't hurt her again. She needs you more than she's willing to accept."

Troy smiled and darted out the house and into the first taxi he found. One way or another, Gabriella was going to listen to him, really listen to him.

-

-

Opening the door, Gabriella was shocked to see Troy waiting outside. She pulled him inside quickly before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and patting down her hair which was all over the place.

"What are you doing here?"

"To make you see sense."

Gabriella scoffed not really feeling like doing this again right now but felt her heart pounding as she lost control of her body once she looked into his eyes. "Is that right?"

"Yeah that's right."

Before Troy could say anything else, she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as his strong arms lifted her up allowing her legs to wrap around him.

"Bedroom." Gabriella mumbled as she broke away from the kiss to breath, Troy's lips just moving down to her sensitive area on her neck.

Troy carried her up the stairs, their lips re-attaching in a hurried urgency before they entered the first room, which happened luckily to be Gabriella's, slamming the door shut with his foot, neither having to worry for the first time ever about anyone seeing or hearing them.

-

-

Gabriella lay naked still but curled up into Troy's strong hold as the daylight filtered in through her closed shutters. She knew Troy was awake and could feel his stare on her as she lifted her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I think I was still in shock at being set up that I didn't even want to see what was right before me but I'm glad you are you and you didn't give up on me. Thank you."

Troy smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Well thanks for not chucking me straight out of your apartment. Although, I didn't exactly see much of it last night."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So, are you here alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

Smiling, she pulled herself up and closer to him as her breasts touched his bare skin and he could feel the heat radiating of her womanly region as she hovered above his erection. "I was thinking," she started, her lips moved closely to his as her warm breath tingled his lips, "after we get your stuff from my parents, we could spend all day together, in bed or not."

Troy smirked his lips moving even closer to hers, barely any space between. "I love the sound of that but more importantly, I love you."

Her eyes sparkled as he spoke the words that filled her heart with so much happiness. "I love you too, Troy. So much." Their lips crashed together as that they let their love take them to their own little world.

-

-

After his time in LA where he finalised all the paperwork he needed, he headed home but with Gabriella in tow to tell his parents of their re-ignited relationship, although they were already pretty certain his family probably knew as Ramona hadn't stopped gushing over how happy they looked and how perfect they looked for each other now. Gabriella had also returned to Albuquerque to help him pack his stuff ready for his move to LA; Troy and Gabriella had come to a decision where they would take things slowly and test out the possibility of the two living together, with the aim of it becoming permanent if things were working out. If not, Troy would look to get himself a place once he was accustomed more with the city and had money coming in. They both knew living together was a big step and a challenge but both felt ready to give it ago and knew if at the minute it didn't work out, it didn't necessarily mean it wouldn't in the future.

That had been two years ago now and all the worry that had been there disappeared within the first week of living together. Six months after that day, Troy had once again proposed to Gabriella; - after receiving the ok from Tony this time - she'd said yes this time knowing their relationship was a lot more stable than when Troy suddenly proposed to her back when they first saw each other again.

Their wedding had taken place back in Albuquerque, away from all their everyday craziness they faced. The press was obsessed with Troy's talent and it made him even more interesting that he was dating his coach's daughter who was older than him – he'd also received some stick from some of his teammates when they'd found out but not in a bad way, more a teasing way.

Their first year of marriage had flown by so quickly for both of them. Luckily, they spent very little time apart as Gabriella always travelled with the team not only as Troy's wife but as agent to her father still.

And that's where she was now as she looked out at the grey dull sky. Florida may have been warm but it was very wet and the rain didn't look like it would be easing. The team were practising all day on and off and doing some sort of team bonding exercise that her dad was obsessed with. Knowing there was no point in going shopping since she didn't want to get wet, she slipped into a bikini, chucking a pair of shorts and one of Troy's tee's on and headed downstairs to the hotel pool. It wasn't that busy but enough people were around. She slipped off her clothes and flip-flops and slipped into the pool. Other people around smiled at her in recognition but didn't say anything as they carried on like normal. Stopping at the other end of the pool, she watched as a mother carried her small baby into the pool and sat the little girl in a small rubber ring. The small girl's squeals as she made contact with the water made Gabriella smile.

She always wanted kids of her own one day but it wasn't something Troy wanted, not yet at least. They'd discussed the prospect of having their own kids one day but Troy said he wanted to wait a few years so he was more settled in his career as it was still early on and he didn't need to be stressed out with having a baby around to look after too. Gabriella knew he would be a great father as she'd seen him several times with his nephew, Ryan – Christina tended to use Troy and herself as babysitters if Janelle wasn't around because they all knew as much as Jack and Lucille loved their grandson, he was hard work. And they didn't mind in the slightest having him as Troy didn't get to see his family as often as he liked so when Christina was in LA for work, he'd be there.

Gabriella's stance broke as she heard a few wolf whistles and saw her father, Troy and a few of the guys sliding into the pool obviously for a relax. Shaking her head, she swam towards Troy, smiling at her father as she passed him.

"Hello." Troy greeted, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Hey," she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, ignoring the hoots and cheers coming from behind them but did notice they soon stopped after she heard her father's voice.

"How's your day been?"

"Boring. I hate the rain." She complained.

Troy laughed. "I know but hey at least I'm here now."

"Speaking of that, I thought you guys were going to be gone all day?"

Troy shrugged. "Apparently whatever your father had planned got cancelled because of the weather. We were all so disappointed we couldn't have yet another team bonding afternoon."

Gabriella giggled at his sarcasm. "Don't be mean. But I'm glad your back." Laying her head against his solid chest, she sighed in contentment.

"Hey, mija." Gabriella smiled at her father as she stayed in her position. "You ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "Just bored and tired."

"I'm sorry. I know you hate travelling and being alone for so many hours."

She shook her head at her father. "It's ok. I just wish I had some other kind of distraction because there are only so many times you can go shopping."

Tony laughed as he looked at his son-in-law who was rolling his eyes. They both looked at Gabriella who had disappeared into her own little world. Troy couldn't see her face fully but Tony could and followed her line of vision to see her watching a mother and daughter playing in the water, sadness in her eyes.

"Troy, would you mind if I stole my daughter for a while? Just want to do some catching up." Troy nodded as Gabriella let go of him as he headed towards the guys and Tony let her out.

"What's going on, dad?"

Tony shook his head. "Get your stuff. I don't think this is the best place to discuss some stuff I need you to answer."

Gabriella didn't see anything strange about his answer as she slid her clothes back on; her father was always one who wanted things about his life to stay as personal as possible.

-

-

Tony followed behind as Gabriella flopped down on the bed in her father's hotel room. She'd dried herself off slightly when in the elevator and the heat around her helped do the rest.

"Gabi, sweetie, I feel like I've been neglecting you of late. How are you doing?"

Confusion spread on her face not expecting this. "I'm ok."

"Things still ok between you and Troy?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Why? Has he said something?"

Tony shook his head and sat next to her as she sat up and lay her head on his shoulder. "No, I was just asking. Don't snap at me for asking this, I'm only doing this because I care but are you honestly happy?"

Gabriella sighed. "Dad, I've never been happier. Troy's so sweet to me and I love him more than anything." Seeing her father hesitate, she grabbed his hand with her much smaller one. "Go on. Whatever you say, I won't take it personally."

"You don't seem happy. It's almost as though there is something your heart is missing out on that you know about but yet you won't do anything to fix it. I know I may be completely wrong but that's just how I see you. You know, if there is anything, you can always come to me or your mother."

Gabriella smiled as she lifted his arm to cuddle closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, remembering all the times he'd cuddled her when she was younger whether it be because a big monster was in her room at age four or when she'd broken her arm at fifteen, he'd always been the one she turned to when she was scared or wanted comfort. But yet that had disappeared as she grew older and became even less still once she'd met Troy but he knew Troy was doing just as good a job. "Daddy, I promise you, it's nothing so don't worry about it."

He closed his eyes, something in his gut making him nervous at thinking about his little girl wanting this. "Gabi, answer me honestly. Downstairs, I saw you. You were watching that mother and daughter pair intensely. Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Tony gave her a stern look. "Dad, honestly, I'm not pregnant. Trust me; you'd know if I was."

"Well then what was that all about downstairs? Your eyes were sad when you were watching them."

Gabriella sighed. "I can't believe I'm talking about this with you."

"What is it?"

"I think, no I know, I'm ready to have a baby but Troy's not. I want a baby so badly, someone who I can hold in my arms and know was made from our love but it's never going to happen. Troy wants to wait a few more years, maybe even until he's thirty but I'm not getting younger, dad. I'm twenty eight now. If I were to get pregnant now I'd be twenty nine by the time the baby would be due. I don't know if I can wait as long as Troy because by then I'll be thirty four and the chances of falling pregnant are a lot less likely while the chances of the pregnancy going wrong increase. Dad, what do I do?"

Tony looked at his little girl and although it scared him the thought of her wanting her own little girl or boy, he knew she'd be a perfect mother just like his wife had been to her. Ramona and Tony had had Gabriella young, never regretting it, and always wanted to give her a sibling but Ramona had fallen ill and told she never could have anymore babies naturally without threatening her own life so they were grateful for their miracle, their little Gabriella. "Mija, this isn't something I can decide for you. You have to talk to Troy, tell him how you feel and then you need to think once you've spoken. Just remember though, whatever you choose to do, I'll always be here, backing you every step just like your mom will be."

Gabriella tried to push back her tears. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Princess."

-

-

Gabriella walked into her room that evening after returning from a dinner with her father. Troy had told her that she should just go and enjoy some time with her father and he'd be fine with the guys. Smiling, the brunette, placed her clutch on the table and wrapped her arms around Troy from behind as he sat at the end of the bed watching some basketball game – she recognised the team playing was his best friend, Chad's, team (thankfully Chad, Zeke and Jason had supported Troy all along in his decision to pursue his feelings for Gabriella).

"Hey. How was your evening?"

Troy pulled her round so she was sitting on his lap. "It was ok. How was dinner?"

"It was nice. I can't remember the last time I spent so much time alone with my dad where work wasn't once mentioned. I liked it."

Troy smiled as he kissed her neck. "Good." Troy kept his head against her shoulder as he sighed.

Gabriella looked at him worried. "What's wrong?"

"I have to confess something." Gabriella felt herself grow nervous hearing how serious his voice sounded. "Earlier today, after you and your dad disappeared, I kind of followed. Neither of you saw me but I heard everything you said because the door never shut properly." Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt? You should have told me. I'm your husband."

Gabriella looked towards the TV not being able to look at Troy, scared of how he would react. Wiping away the tear that fell, she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Standing up Gabriella moved away feeling ashamed knowing there was a good chance she'd just caused a huge problem, something that threatened her marriage. Troy let a deep breath as he dragged her back in his embrace. "Don't be. I'm sorry you didn't feel you could come to me." Troy was quiet for a minute. "How long have you felt like this?"

Gabriella leaned into his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. "Probably since we got married."

Troy felt shocked at her honesty. "That long?"

"Yeah. Look, Troy, I don't want this to change anything between us. I know how you feel and I'm just being silly. I'm happy to wait until we're both ready."

Troy tilted her head up so she was looking at him. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Ella," she smiled at the nickname, "if you're ready to have a baby then so am I."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?"

Troy couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the look on her face. "Baby, I would do anything to make you happy and if you're ready then so am I. Yeah it scares the shit out of me the thought of us bringing another life into this world and if I was with anyone other than you then I don't think I could do it but I know in my heart us having a baby is something I could handle as long as I have you by my side."

Gabriella turned so she was straddling Troy, his hands on either thigh, her arms around his neck. "So does this mean we're trying?" She asked trying to hold her smile.

Troy grinned and kissed her lips. "It means we're trying."

No matter the struggles they would face in their future, it was clear that with their love they could conquer anything.

**

* * *

**

A/N: What did you think? I hope everyone liked it. I just want to take the chance to thank every single person (sorry I'm not listing you all but it would take too long to do and thought I better hurry and get this up)who took the time to review and in particular those who have stuck with me since the beginning even though it has taken over two years to finish this story. I love each and every one of you. Anyway, please review one last time and let me know your thoughts. Thanks.

**Luc xx**


End file.
